Addicted
by MidKnight Karina
Summary: She is an alcholic and addicted to drugs, after recent actions she is sent to private school were she meets HIM,a teachers aid, he helps her realize her problem and when a she is told devastating news she lets him help her, but is it to late?SakuraxItachi
1. Hungover

**hi everyone, thanks for reading my first fic ever! please try to ignore spelling and grammar mistakes and, no flames please**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

addicted

Chapter 1- hungover

My name is Sakura Haruno; some people would call me a partier or an alcoholic. Hell I've even been called a whore (I don't really understand that one) , but I am use to it. I have a bad habit of going to parties, bars or clubs late at night, but what's a girl to do when you have a life like mine. Oh yeah I forgot I'm 16 and have pastel pink hair that I sometimes dye black. I stand 5 foot 3 inches off the ground.

Oh and one more thing--

I'm filthy fucking rich.

I was cut off from my thoughts when a man wearing a grey t-shirt with dark blue carpenters jeans holding a measuring tape asked me a question,

"Hey where do you want us to put this table girly?" He asked very loudly might I say.

"In the breakfast room you dumbass!!!" Okay, so I could have said that a little nicer but come on I have the worlds biggest hangover right now.

"Y-yes Miss Haruno," he stuttered as he left.

Today I'm moving into a new mansion.

Tomorrow is my first day at Fire Academy and you have to wear UNIFORM! Yeah, they're in for a big surprise when I show up in skinny leg jeans and a tank top. You're probably wondering about my bitchy attitude.

Well it all started 2 years ago when I was 14...

Flashback

"Sakura_ come here!!" yelled an angry Haruno. _

"_Yes father!!" you could literately feel the sarcasm in my words._

"_what the hell is this I hear about you breaking in Sarah's alcohol cabinet when you spent the night with Jacob" you see my parents are idiots they let my spend the night with my guy friends, Jacob just happened to be my boyfriend.. Yeah were 14 but he was my first kiss. He is the one who got me to be such a fucking bad ass. I tried vodka for the first time in my life last night with Jacob._

_You see Jacob is my boyfriend slash only friend. My parents moved to America when I was born. Kanji (my dad) created and now owns the biggest and best clothes stores in the world. Were wealthiest people in all of America probaly the whole world. Sakayu (my mom) designs the clothes and kanji does all the business stuff._

_I only call sakayu and kanji, mom and dad to there faces because they're defiantly not my parents by the way they treat me. I was bound to end up like this someday._

_I walk down the stairs and see kanji, Sakayu and Sarah with her husband N__ick holding Jacob by the arm. _

"_No of course not dad" I said with the bordest voice I could use. You could tell I was lying. I wanted it to be that way._

"_I'm sick of your lying and attitude your going too live with your aunt and uncle in California. _

_I did just that, I was always sneaking around until I got caught finally. Thats what brought me to were I am now. _

_End flashback _

In Japan you only have to be 16 to live on your own, I now live In Konoha by myself in the biggest house in all of Japan.

Exciting huh?

Tomorrow I start school in Kakashi Hatakes homeroom (an old friend of my dads) and I can only describe this as a fucking awesome year..

Im SO going to bring hell to this private school.

So that's where everything started….

* * *

**Monday morning**

_He could be the one,, he could be the o-_CRASH, "stupid Hannah Montana"

As usual I was awoken by my alarm clock which now sported a dent in it- curtsy of my fist- and as usual I got into the shower and soon later was walking to my closet, I walked straight past the school uniform which consisted of a mid thigh length black skirt and white blouse and went straight to the skinny jeans. I put on a dark wash jeans with a red tank top the only went halfway down my stomach, showing off my belly ring, and toned abs then put on a fishnet shirt over it with black converse. When I was finished getting dressed I put on black eye-liner and mascara and walked down the stairs of the 4-story mansion.

When I got down to the main floor I went to the kitchen to the bowl of fruit on the counter and picked up a red apple and proceeded out the door but, not before grabbing my school bag.

You know how rich people always have those little girl sports cars? You know the ones made of plastic and fancy interior, Well not me. I got into my 1969 mustang shelby Cobra GT (black with 2 dark blue stripes) I'm absolutley in love with Mustangs, I own 3 of them in all diffranttypes, I drovedown the windy driveway (which is pretty long, since I don't livein a neighbor hood or anything) and was on my way to fire academy.

_10 minutes later._

I got out of my car and took a look at the school. About 3 floors, and it looks like from my view point that there's a garden on the roof. There is a really big school yard with a BUNCH of trees, flowers and bushes, it looked to me like a f-ing park. The acadmey itself looks old and expensive, also a really big fountain in front of the school. Oh well, I have better things to do with my life than look at a school, for example see WHO is in the school.

There was a lot of kids in the school yard, in the yard was an interesting group of people by the trees. A girl had two brunette buns as her hairstyle. One of the boys has bleach blonde hair which spikes up all over the place. Said boy spotted me staring at them with an eyebrow raised and ran over to me. "Hey, you must be that new girl we keep hearing about. I'm Naruto"

He looked kind of weird, I don't mean the weird like you try to avoid, what im talking about is I couldn't help but want to be his friend. "Hey I'm Sakura."

"Come on! I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." He is a strange one. Naruto is wearing the typical guy uniform which consists of black dress pants and a white polo shirt. The unifrom itself was really dorky looking to me.

"Sure, why not." I said with a smile that literately melts hearts. Naruto wasn't lookingat me at the time so he didn't see it because he was to busy dragging me over to his friends. As we approched them they were all paying attention to me with a werid look on some of their faces.

"Ok, so this is the guys" he pointed to two guys with brown hair, one had a pineapple look to him and the other had really light purple eyes. "This is Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara." _Hyuuga, ah? _you see the Hyuuga clan is a family that was very close to my family when I was younger. My 'parents' would often invite them over for dinner parties, I knew Hinata, Neji, and Hanibi, they're all brothers and sisters.

"Neji Hyuuga its been a long time" you see Neji always disapproved of my bad attitude towards people. When we were younger me and Nejihad a special type of bond with each other. We wern't nessasarly friends but we didn't have any hard feeling either, We watched each others backs because were both the rebelious type and we often pulled pranks on the other members at the dinner parties.

"Sakura it has been about 2 years, I'm surprised your not in jail" Nejididn't hate me or anything, he is just naturally mean, he gave that special smirk I remember. I could tell by the looks on other peoples faces that they were amazed that he spoke more then 4 words, and by his comment. When doing so I noticed Hinata, when we were younger she was always scared of me because I poured soup in her hair one time because her quietness was always annoying to me. I ignored Neji and turned to Hinata.

"hey Hinata, its been a while." she looked terrified off me andturned to look at the ground.

"H-H-ello S-ak-akura" by the shocked looks I could tell they were surprised. Except a certain blonde girl, her expression was of pure rage. Nice I'll remember that.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!? Coming in here andmaking Hinata all scared and stuff!!" A_nd stuff? Wow I guess her blonde hair is natural._

"Oh Ino NOO!" exclaimed Hinata. W_ow she really is scared of me._

"Oh Hinata this little midget, can't hurt me." Said Ino pridefully. Hinatalooked mortified. If I wasn't so mad this would actually be amusing.

In a flash of a secondI was behind this blonde princess andhad her arms behind her back pressingthe pressure point lightly on the neck. Not enough to hurt her but enough for her to know I could in a second.

"If I wanted to I could press these two fingers down and you'd be pretty much dead" I said in a deadly cold voice. All ears listening winced. That's when the buns brunette decided to make her apperence known. She ran at me at her full speed andtried to punch me but, before she could swingher arm back I grabbed her arm at the same time as letting go of Ino's neck.

Now I hold both girls behind their backs, with no intention of letting go.

"Now, ladies calm down I'm not going to hurt anyone, but I swear you call me a midget again and that could change." I was dead serious and they could tell. I dont like when people make fun of how tall I am. im really not that short but, usually I'm the shortest in my age group. I don't like people thinking they can take advandage of me because I was a lilltle bit shorter than them.

"Ladies calm down." Narutosaid with a begging look. I sighed and let go of each girls arms slowly and stepped back out in front of them. "Anyway Sakura this is Ino Yamanaka, and TenTen Kurini."

They looked at me with appologetic eyes, "sorry" they both said at the same time. They looked remourseful and my I could feel my hard expression soften.

"It's okay" they both smiled and held their hands out to me. I was starting to get werided out because these guys seriously know how to copy each other. We were interupted by a voice.

"Hn pathetic, all girls are, are hurmonalbitches" I turned around to the new person with my glare ready to imtimidate whoever said that about my new friends as of 10 seconds. There was a tall dark and handsome boy with onyx eyes and oynx hair, it didn't phase me though.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!?" I can tell that I was going to hate this male for a very long time by the way he carried himself. He was obviously cocky and full of it. He was also suprised by my words, I guess he thought I would just sit back and, not say anything. Wrong.

"Sasuke Uchiha_" WHAT AN ASSHOLE _I couldn't help but think. Yep I'm going to defantly bring hell to this school. Starting with a certain Uchiha.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! oh and by the way Neji and Hinata are brother and sister and TenTenslast name is completely made up randomly.**_

recently edited.

**_-melanie!_**


	2. my new favorite class

**_disclaimer_-I dont own Naruto**

addicted

Chapter 2- My New Favorite Class

_recap_

_"Who the hell do you think you are?!?" I can I was going to hate this male for a very long time by the way he carried himself that was obviously cocky and full of it. He was surprised by my words._

_"Sasuke Uchiha" WHAT AN ASSHOLE I couldn't help but think. Yep I'm going to defiantly bring hell to this school. Starting with a certain Uchiha._

_end recap_

I would have said something but, Naruto beat me to it, "TEME!STOP BOTHERING SAKURA!!!" Naruto looked livid, I don't understand how one person can cause Naruto to go crazy but hey whatever.

"Che, Dobe she was just admiring me" Sasuke dick said in a soft tone I guess he was trying to be seductive but it didn't work to well, he kinda sounded like a gay flamer, not that I didn't like gay people. I was just making an observation. Sas-gay looked at me like a hawk would a mouse.

"I would if there was anything to admire" I say in a annoyed voice, I mean seriously is this guy really Narutos friend..I don't get it.

"Sasuke, you better stay far away from Sakura, or I'll mess up your face back like I did at the Christmas party last year" surprising Neji said that. I was to speechless to talk. Like I said before, me and Neji were never really friends we just looked out for each other so, I guess this is his way 'looking out' for me.

"Hn, whatever you guys are boring anyway" he stated as he walked away from us over to a very sluttish group of girls were the standard uniform except with alterations on the skirt to make it shorter and undid buttons on the blouse. I could almost literally feel my brain working like gears on a clock, I just now formed the perfect plan to scare mister high and mighty from looking at me with those predatory eyes again, to put it simply my plan was genius, I was only going to do it if he messed with me again because NO ONE messes with Sakura Haruno and gets away with it.

"Hey Neji thanks for sticking up for me back there even though I'm perfectly capably of handling myself" I thanked him, and I truly ment it.

"No big deal, make sure to tell me if he ever messes with you again okay?" he said with his smirk.

"Sakura were not really friends with him but, he is my step cousin so he bothers us whenever he can" TenTen told me.

"Hey why hasn't the bell rang yet, because seriously it seems like we have been out here forever?" I decided to ask them, because I didn't want to look stupid or something if I was late to my first class.

"The bells going to ring in a couple of minutes Sakura, whats your homeroom we can start walking so we can take you there" Blondie asked me with a smile

"My homeroom teacher is Kakashi sensei, he is also my first period math class" I hope my new friends will be in some of my classes, I was never much of a social person but these people are really nice, except Ino I'm still debating weather or not to like her.

"Awesome you Have Neji and Shikamaru in homeroom, just give me your schedule and I'll write a list for you" Ino said, it seems Hinata is still a little bit scared of me but oh well, I'll fix that a diffrant time.

homeroom, Kakashi Hatake- Neji occasionally Shikamaru on Monday, Wednesday

1st period, Kakashi Hatake calculus- Naruto, Hinata

2nd period, Asuma Sarutobi World History-Neji, TenTen

3rd period, Ibiki chemistry-Ino, TenTen, Hinata

LUNCH

4th period, Guy advanced English-Shikamaru

5th period, Anko Mitarashi Gym- all of us=)

6th period, Kurenai Sarutobi physcology- none of us=(

"OMG Sakura you have classes with all"-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Ino was interrupted by the warning bell stating we had 5 minutes to get to the right class on time.

As the seven of us swiftly walked through the hallways trying to get to class, we all split up but I was just following Neji and Shika since it was a Monday and he had homeroom with us today. I still didn't understand why it worked out like that but I'll ask him later.

The three of us walked into the room and the boys went to there seats which were ironically right across from each other and 1 spot in between, that no one sat in. I waited in the front to be told were to sit by the teacher.

BEEP BEEP

The bell rang signifying that if your not in class then your tardy. Nobody was paying attention to the me at the front of the room they we all talking amongst themselves. As I looked around the room nobody important really stuck out at me, they were all just plain people. good.

whoosh

I was interrupted from my thoughts as a man with silver hair entered the room he wore the standard teachers uniform of black pants and what ever color dress shirt he wanted which happened to be dark blue.

"Sorry I'm late class I was coming to school when BAM a bear jumped in the middle of the road so as you can imagine there was a lot of-"

"LIAR" the whole class yelled at him except, well me.

"Oh my bad I didn't even see you there" Sensei said seeing me for the first time. "Class meet Sakura Haruno" ...great..it was an uproar..

"Haruno, as in the designer?"

"-Richest people in japan!"

"No way, shes defiantly my new best friend"

ha-ha just kidding, that's what would have happened in my mind if I really did tell him my real last name.

"Oh my bad I didn't even see you there" Sensei said seeing me for the first time. "Class meet Sakura Tenshi" ..that's more like it.

"Shes hot!!" I heard one boy say

"I know right!" another replied to is friend.

"Okay Sakura, go sit right in the middle of Shikamaru and Neji, please stand up so she knows were to sit" They stood up even though they didn't really have to. I sat down as Kakashi continued to talk.

"Okay class know a few select students of ours are only in this homeroom Mondays and Wednesdays because of distinguished honors, so they go to a difrant place the rest of the week." Okay so that pretty much explains it.

Soon enough class was over but I stayed in my seat as new kids came into the room, like Naruto and Hinata. Naruto sat in the back while Hinata sat in the front, I guess they have assigned seats. I was brought out of my thoughts when a girl tapped on my shoulder, she had red hair and red eyes, shes one of the girls I saw this morning in the little Slut group, "excuse you but, your sitting in my seat bitch, I'm sitting there cause Sasuke sits right next to this o-" BAMM punched her right in the nose and she fell on the ground crying.

"Listen here, you little asshole, no one calls me a Bitch and gets away with it, got it?" I practically screamed in her face. Before anything else could happen Kakashi Sensei grapped my arm and pulled me into the hallway.

"Sakura go down the hall to the left and first door on the right, I don't have patience to deal with cat fights." he sighed heavily and continued to talk,"once you get in there ask for Tsunade and, give her this note." he handed me a piece of paper with

_Tsunade,_

_call Kakashis math class_

_room 312_

written on it. "Whatever"

as I walked down the endless hall filled with lockers I thought about something that was confusing, I thought that Kakashi would remember me from the dinner parties and times he came over to my house. I guess not. I went to the left and entered the first door on the right.

**Principals Office**

Was wrote on the door, as I entered I saw a girl with brunette hair and dark brown eyes, scribbling something on a piece of paper. She looked up with a smile,"How can I help you?"

"I guess I'm here to see the principle" She frowned and knocked on the door behind her.

"Tsunade, a kids her for you" She said with a smile again. Gosh I think this chicks bi-polar.

"Wait outside I'm dealing with something at the moment." The lady had me sitting in the chairs that lined the small area. I took my time to look at the had red brick walls with 4 chairs lining it. There was also a big desk in the center were that lady wore the women's teacher uniform. Which consists of black dress banks and a dress shirt of there choice, hers just happened to by blue with light yellow cuffs and buttons. I smirked in recognition. I made that shirt design, this lady bought it at one of our many 'Eclipse' stores.

"Well send them in" The person, which I assume was the principle said. I took that as my cue to walk in the room, as I did I saw a big chested Blonde lady with her hir up in two pigtails staring at me with her arms crossed sitting at a really big desk. I handed her the note and sat down in the chair across from her, she sighed and picked up the phone. Tsunde talked to Kakashi for like 10 minutes and put the phone back on the receiver. "Punched Karin in the face." she said more as a comment than a question

"No I didn't." I said with a bored face, she was shocked by my remark.

"Liar, Kakashi wouldn't lie" She stated bordely kind of like I did. She sounded like she didn't even want to be here.

"I didn't punch her in the face, I punched her in the nose" believe it or not this 'Tsunade' person laughed pretty loudly.

"Whatever, since its your first day I will let it slide." I'm starting to like this chick. "Now go to the cafeteria, its lunch time" She demanded of me. Wow I guess I was in here for a while.

I did just that. At lunch I sat with my new friends on the roof but, soon enough lunch was over. Just like that it was already time for 6th period. I have phycology with Kurenai this period. What I put off is that I don't care what happens and that school who cares but, in truth I really really want to be a phycologist I've never told anybody that because people just assume that I want to take over the family company when in reality I could careless about fashion. I want to make a difference in the world weather it be just for one person or not. Making women and men crazy to wear a certain brand of clothes does nothing in the big picture. It doesn't matter though, I don't get a choice in what I do with my life.

As I walked around the building trying to find room 208 I started feeling uneasy. I don't know anyone that's going to be in this class, At lunch TenTen told me only a handful of people take physcology and that so little people take it that the teacher only teaches this period. And she the school physcologist. I decided me wondering around the school looking for the room isn't getting me anywhere so, I tapped the boy in-front of mine shoulder.

"Hey, can you please tell me were room 208 is" I asked nicley but, not to make it seem like I was a suger queen I smirked instead of smiled.

"Yeah no problem I can take you there I'm in that class right now anyway" he replied. Know that I got a better look at him I will describe him. He had shaggy brown hair with dark almond eyes and really sharp looking teeth. With weired looking triangles on his cheeks.

"Umm thanks I'm Sakura" He looked at me sceptically as we started walking. I could tell he was a good person.

"Nice to meet you I'm kiba but, if you don't mind me asking if your super smart or something because freshman cant take phycology class, unless you have the wrong class number." Okay I changed my mind, this guys a dick-hole.

"I'm a junior" I stated with a frown on my face I could practically see his cheeks change color.

"Oh, my bad sorry I just assumed because your kind of short. Wait a minute are you the new girl?" Do I have some kind of sign on my face that says 'new girl'. He is like the 7th person to ask me that today.

"Yeah I am, how come so many kids have been asking me that?" I felt kind of stupid asking that.

"Well konoha is a small town, its rare to have a new student so, they made a announcement a week ago saying we were getting a new student. Kids are just excited. All the kids around here have grown up with each other." OOOOHHHH that makes sense, and he was right it is really small town. the nearest mall is 25 miles from here. There is only one market and movie theater. Its one of the reasons my name is Sakura Tenshi here because there isn't really any rich people around here so, people would go crazy if they found out who I was.

"Oh thanks that does make sense." I was being completely honest.

"Well here we are, room 208." He tells me. The room was rather small and there was only 6 kids in here now, 8 counting me and kiba. I sat in the back next to Kiba an we continued to talk until the bell rang and by the time the door closed there was only 10 students in here.

"Hello class today we have a new student her name is Sakura Tenshi" kurenai sensei said, she was really pretty and extremely pregnant. i'd guess about 9 months. Now I felt a little better I remembered all the faces in her from some of my earlier classes.

"okay know clas-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "come in Itachi"

I swear I think time stopped as a _man _walked into the room. Yep defiantly my new favorite class, He put a new definition to tall dark and, handsome. He had light skin color with dark onyx hair in a low ponytail with dark eyes and lines running down his face. He wasn't wearing a uniform he was wearing dark wash jeans and a gray shirt with a black jacket, he couldn't have been older than 19. He had unexplainable aura around him, nice, quiet but dangerous. My type of man.

"Class this is Itachi Uchiha, he will be my replacement when I go on maternity leave which is in three weeks but, for now he will be a teacher aid and will sit in the back and observe. Itachi comes from konoha university were he has been studying physocolgy and, will also be the school phycologist while im gone." She explained but, I wasn't really paying attention to her I was more focused on the man staring at me right now. "Itachi please explain your situation here." She asked him nicely.

"Hello, I will be here everyday as a program from my college, I am only a few years older than all of you. I was moved up a few grades in high school." Wow even his voice is dreamy and soft spoken. This Itachi guy is really interesting. I know one thing for sure. I cant wait until Kurenai sensei goes on maternity leave.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to update as soon as possible because I'm on fall break, so I wanna get a big chunk done before I have to go back to school.**

**- no this isn't a nejixsaku fic. if it was then I wouldn't bother putting Itachi in it at all.**

**if you guys have any ideas then PLEASE feel free to tell me.**

**thanks guys, oh and please review. **

recently updated.

**- melanie!!!**


	3. Drunk

**disclaimer-I dont own Naruto**

addicted

Chapter 3- drunk

_recap_

_"Class this is Itachi Uchiha, he will be my replacement when I go on maternity leave which is in three weeks but, for now he will be a teacher aid and will sit in the back and observe. Itachi comes from konoha university were hes been studying physocolgy and, will also be the school phycologist while I'm gone." She explained but, I wasn't really paying attention to her I was more focused on the man staring at me right now. "Itachi please explain your situation here." She asked him nicely._

_"Hello, I will be here everyday as a program from my college, I am only a few years older than all of you. I was moved up a few grades in high school." Wow even his voice is dreamy and soft spoken. This Itachi guy is really interesting. I know one thing for sure. I cant wait until Kurenai sensei goes on maternity leave._

_end recap_

As I walked to my car in the parking lot, I thought about my day. This Itachi guy sure was quiet. I don't understand, how could you want to be in that job area but, be so quiet? Oh well im thinking to much into things like I usually do.

BEEP BEEP

my car went, as I unlocked it with the electric remote. It was then that I saw that amazing motorcycle parked right next to my Mustang. I wasn't 100 percent sure what type of bike it was but, I knew one thing, the guy on the motorcycle sure had my attention because he was staring at my baby (my car) with an unreadable expression. "Nice car", He tells me with that soft spoken voice of his.

"Thanks. Nice bike" I tell him.

"Hn" _What the hell HN mean??? _I decided to keep my thoughts to myself for once.

"Umm okay well bye." I tell him, he looked away as I got in my car and drove off the parking lot, onto the highway. Well was awkward, seriously. Itachi really was a quiet guy.

"Oh well, time to go home and get ready." What I meant by that was me and my new gang of friends are going to go over to the Hyuuga house and hang out. I planned on going to a club after. After about 10 minutes of driving, I stepped into my house and went straight to the kitchen cabinet and got out a bottle of vodka, Not even bothering to get a cup. As I walked up to my room I opened the bottle and smelled it.

"Yummy." I said as I took a big gulp of it, as I walked into my rooom I sat on my bed and thought of what to wear to the club tonight. "Oh well, I will just wear this." As I looked down at my clothes I thought of something. _Why didn't anyone question why I wasn't wearing the uniform? _I continued to drink from the bottle of 'Burnettes' cherry vodka. I decided that I wasnt going to change my clothes. I got up and went to my drawer to get my fake ID out of it, when I looked up into the mirror, what I saw kinda scared me. I saw my eyes were bloodshot with dark bags under them. _Gotta love make-up and eye-drops_**. **I had plenty of eye-drops for when I got high of coke, which I don't do to much. Then again that was according to my standard. The eye-drops help lessen the redness. As I put them into my eyes I thought about my new friends.

I was starting to like this Ino girl, she looked like the type to know how to party. I wondered what Neji and Hinatas dad would think when he saw me, he didn't really like to much for scaring his precious little princess. I hope he wouldn't tell the others my last name. When I thought about Neji I thought about Shikamaru and what occurred earlier today in advanced english...

_flashback_

_As I walked into my 4th peroiod class I saw Shikamaru talking to a girl with blonde hair in 4 pigtails, I didn't want to interrupt so I quietly sat next to him. She was kind of tall-taller than Shika- with brown eyes and slightly tan skin, with a big chest (not that I was looking or anything) to me she looked kind of older than me and Shikamaru. Blondie was also wearing the school uniform, not much of a surprise, but if you ask me she was pretty._

_"listen Shika doesn't want sluts sitting next to him okay, so move." she said to me. I guess she was trying to say nicely but, it wasn't really put off that way._

_"I saw you sitting there so, I thought it was okay." I wasnt denying the whole slut comment because I saw no reason to try to deny anything. Even though I was a virgin. I was defiantly not a slut._

_"Haha very funny. I wasn't joking, if you don't move then I will pound you out of the seat." _was this girl serious?_. I really didn't want to start something but, oh well, Tsunade was kinda cool I don't mind going back there so, I stood up ready to defend myself when Shikamaru decided it was time to calm us down._

_"Temari, its cool shes my friend she ain't no fan-girl" So this girls names Temari. It must be the Mayors daughter. Mayor Sabaku had three kids Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Temari was the oldest in 12th grade while kankuro and Gaara were the younger ones in 11th grade. My grade. I heard this form Naruto, who was telling me who to stay away from and, Gaara Sabaku was on that list._

_"Oh my bad, sorry" She told me._

_"Since you Shikamarus friend I'll let it slide but, mess with me again and it wont be so pretty." I tell her. The waring in my voice was unmistakable._

_"Whatever, just stay away from my Boyfriend and were cool." BOYFRIEND!!!!!! I get it know!! Temari is Shikas girlfriend..ohhhh my bad. It never crossed my mind that he had a girlfriend. I just kinda assumed because he was so lazy that he wouldn't really have one._

_"OHHHHH Shika has a girlfriend, you never told me." I say, directing it towards said person. I understand why she was being such a bitch know so, I hold my hand out to her and say,_

_"my names Sakura, sorry I was being kinda mean I understand now." She smiles at me and shakes my hand. I can tell me and her will be great friends the way she was upfront and outgoing._

_"Are you a junior or a senior?" She askes me. You see you have to be a smart junior to be in advanced classes because advanced english is a senior class._

_"Junior" She smiles again and we sit and talk with Shika in-between us._

_end flashback_

I was starting to wonder if there was something going on between Neji and TenTen, I'm guessing there is because they kept smiling at each other at lunch today, as if they had a secret.

And I know for a fact that Hinata likes Naruto, but Naruto is to dense to see that. Well I should probably stop drinking the vodka that's in my hand because if I drink more than 1/2 the bottle I will be drunk, and I have to go to Hyuugas right now. I groaned and put the bottle down, _this better be worth it._

I slowly got up and walked down the steps and out the door and in my car. I turned the ignition on and pulled out of the driveway, I put the address Neji gave me on my GPS and drove to his and Hinatas house.

I drove through a nice neighborhood and looked at all the houses for 7263, I saw it on the right hand side of the road. I pulled my car over and got out. I took my cell phone out of my purse and walked up the sidewalk to the house. My Iphone started ringing all the sudden

"Hello?" I answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Saki are you at Hinatas house yet?" Naruto was the one speaking to me though the phone.

"Yeah I'm walking up her drive way right now." Narutos answer was him hanging up on me. The hell? But my unspoken question was answered when Naruto opened the door for me. "Hey Naruto, thanks for hanging up on me."

"No problem Saki, i'll do it again if you want." Okay this kid was more than dense. As I looked around the house I thought back to what it looked like on the outside. 2-story house with a white wrap around porch. The house was completely made out of brick. The inside was squeaky clean with hardwood floors and neutral color walls. I think my garage is bigger than the whole house, it wasn't small by any means. If I had to guess I would say high middle or low first class. There was a family room off to the left so me, and Naruto walked in and I saw the rest of the gang in there wearing casual clothes.

"Hey Sakura your kinda late." was what Ino said to me. She was wearing a long blue slevedshirt with a half moon on the bottom (you know like the Hollister seagull thing or the Abercrombie moose) with a jean mini-skirt with the same moon on the pocket.

"Yeah sorry about that, I got kinda lost" Lie. I was so lying, I just stalled as long as I could at my house.

"Its okay, Yeah we usually come here because they have the nicest house out of all of us so, we have the most fun here when it comes to like movies and stuff." TenTen tells me. She was wearing a dark green polo with light wash flare jeans but, these didn't have the half moon on them, neither did Hinatas, she wore a knee length purple sundress. Ino was wearing clothes from Eclipse.

"So what are we going to do today?" Naruto was the one who answered me. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, much like the rest of the boys.

"Were going to the MALL!!!, Aren't you excited Sakura!!" he said to me while jumping up and down. This kid is plain crazy.

"ecstatic" I said casually to him.

"The reason we stopped by here first is because TenTen and Me don't have a car" Hinata said quietly. That really didn't make sense, how did they get here then? oh duh, they can walk, we are really close to school.

"Well Hinata, can you ride with me, I really want to talk to you." I tried my best to sound innocent as I said that.

"Umm, sure, I guess." She replied quietly again.

"Okay, so TenTen can ride with me." Neji stated, yep there is something going on with then. I have eyes like a freakin cat when it comes to these type of things. We all walked out the door and suddenly they all stopped walking, so I turned around and looked at them. They were all staring at my car with wide eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Shikmaru was the first to respond.

"That car is fucking awesome, its a 1969 Mustang Shelby cobra GT, Those things are not cheap."

"O-kay" I looked at them weridly and turned around so nobody could see the smile forming on my face as I unlocked My car wth the electric remote. I slowly walked to the car and opened the door. I turned back around and said "Hey Hinata, you coming?" and I got in and pretended like nothing happened. I closed the door and unrolled the window. They all looked at me with the same expression. Disbelieve.

"Hello guys?" they all snapped out of their trances.

"Omg Sakura, nice car."

"Wow, lucky"

"I'm jealous"

"wow"

"Your lucky Hinata, you get to ride in that car."

im use to people complementing me but, this was getting annoying. "Guys, its just a car, get over it." They all slowly went over to there own cars and Hinata, got in mine. She looked extremely uncomfortable. At that moment I felt bad for torturing her in our younger years. As we pulled up to a red light, I turned to the right and looked at Hinata.

"look, Hinata im really sorry for the way I treated you. I was a Bad kid and I'm not going to lie, I still am, I always will be." She looked up at me.

"Its okay, no harm done." I know she didn't mean it though.

"No its not. I really hope you can forgive me." I didn't do this often so I felt kind of weird saying it. She looked at me and I knew at that moment that me and Hinata were going to have an inseparable friendship. It turns out I was right.

* * *

As me and Hina steped into the mall, we met up with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino. "Hey, umm guys," I asked them quietly.

"Yeah" Ino asked me. We were currently standing in the center of the mall. Around us happy shoppers going in and out of nearby stores.

"Were are Neji and TenTen?" I looked at them curiously.

Ino smiled, and giggled. "They're walking around together, OH that's right you don't know" she paused briefly to giggle some more, "Neji and Tennie are dating." O_h I seriously rock. _I'm feeling the vodka in my system right about know. "Hey guys, what are we going to do?" she asked us all.

"Well I was going to go check into something so I'll meet you guys later." Shikamaru said as he walked away.

"And I was going to go umm.... rescuce a puppy! Yeah a puppy." Naruto said as he ran away giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Translation: Shikas going to see Temari and Narutos getting ramen." I said while giving off a smile, that was rare in itself. Hinata and Ino put on similar smiles.

"SHOPPING!!" The three of us squealed and ran into the nearest store. Okay so I didn't squeal but, close enough.

.

.

.

We have already went into 6 different stores, and the next store on our agenda was Eclipse, one of the hundreds owned and run by the Harunos.

"Oh I don't think we should go in there, its really expensive." Hinata stated looking confident as ever, Then suddenly a plan clicked in my head.

"Hey we can get free clothes there, Because my Anut is close to the owners and i have this special card." They totally bought my complete lie as we walked into the store. When we did I hid from all the sales Ladies, because I knew they would recognize my wild pink hair.

"I absolutely LOVE this top!!" Ino shouted, and showed us a pale pink off strapless top with sequence in random places, it was sorta low cut and cut of a couple inches before Inos pants bottoms.

"It is really cute." Hinata giggled while complementing the design. I felt pride at looking at the design, because I designed it. After about 40 minutes of spending in here. We had a huge stack of clothes. Time to put my plan in action.

"Hey guys, I'm only aloud to use the card so can you guys go wait outside?" I asked innocently, They so bought it.

"Oh yeah sure, thanks alot Saki." As they walked out of the store and I made sure there was no way they could here me.

"Hey you, can I get some help over here?" A lady with orange hair came up to me and gasped.

"Your Sakura Haruno." Said the surprised women.

"Yep, could help me carry these to the counter?" She didn't respond, only nodded and helped me.

At the counter I handed her my VISA card and paid for everything, full price. It came out to $2,602.34.

"Thank you. Oh and I was never here okay." She nodded again as I walked out with 7 bags of clothes.

* * *

I walked out of the mall smiling. After we finished shopping we all met up and talked over pizza. At the moment I was turning the key on the ignition and listened to the sound as my baby rowarded to life. I was Pulling out of the parking lot when i saw something interesting, Kiba the loud boy from my 6th period class and one of new friends were making out heavily against Inos Honda.

"HEY INO, KIBA, KEEP IT PG-13, YOUR SCARING LITTLE KIDS." They both looked up at me with blushes on their faces. I didnt give them a chance to talk.

"That's more like it." I yell loudly as I drive away.

I was a saint today I deserve this. I tell myself as I showed the bouncer my Fake ID. He smiled at me and let me into the club. I looked around and saw people grinding on each other and more people making out, in booths but, what caught my attention was the bar. I sat down at an empty seat and when the bartender came up to me I asked for a green apple martini, he happily poured my drink. After 4 of them I decided I better leave, throwing a wad of cash at the bartender not even caring to count, I left.

not even im stupid enough to drink and drive. I had a pretty good buzz, but that wasnt on my mind as i walked to my liquer cabinent in the kitchen. I pulled the closest bottle to me out, not even caring what it was. I walked up the stairs and finished the whole 32 oz bottle by the time I walked into my room. I threw the bottle on the floor not caring were it went.

"That sure was tasty." I slurred out and, proceeded to pass out on my bed.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? im kinda stuck on what to do next. I have the whole story planned out except the next part. Kinda depressing...**

**thanks, melanie!!**


	4. Arrested

**Disclaimer-I dont own Naruto**

**all underlinded words are text messages, **

**hope you like it:)**

ADDICTED

chapter 4- arrested

_recap_

_I was a saint today I deserve this. I tell myself as I showed the bouncer my Fake ID. He smiled at me and let me into the club. I looked around and saw people grinding on each other and more people making out, in booths but, what caught my attention was the bar. I sat down at an empty seat and when the bartender came up to me I asked for a green apple martini, he happily poured my drink. After 4 of them I decided I better leave, throwing a wad of cash at the bartender not even caring to count, I left._

_Not even I'm stupid enough to drink and drive. I had a pretty good buzz, but that wasn't on my mind as I walked to my liquor cabinet in the kitchen. I pulled the closest bottle to me out, not even caring what it was. I walked up the stairs and finished the whole 32 oz bottle by the time I walked into my room. I threw the bottle on the floor not caring were it went._

_"That sure was tasty." I slurred out and, proceeded to pass out on my bed._

_end recap_

That was Monday night. Its now Thursday night, a week later I was sitting on my couch texting Hinata,

So tell me what he said to you!!-Sakura

he exact words were "Hinata d-do you think you could maybe get ramen with me?"-Hinata

NO WAY!!! what next?-Sakura

well I said yes of course!!!-Hinata

so was there any kissing?-Sakura

As I waited for the next text I got up and walked to the hutch in the living room. I pulled out a mirror and a bag of white powder. I sat back down and pourded a little bit of the cocaine on the mirror in four lines. I then grabbed my wallet and pulled out a random bill and rolled it up, and snorted the four lines quickly.

I Grabbed my Iphone and checked for messages, I had 2.

....maybe..actually it was more like making-out.-Hinata

Guess what Sakura!! me and Hinata are going out!!-Naruto

I laughed out really loudly. Even though it wasn't that funny. I was defiantly feeling the effects of the drugs.

thas awesoe i never woulrd have guessssed hiinaga-Sakura. 

The little screen on my cell was kind of blurry so I just guessed where the buttons were. I didn't even bother to text Naruto back, because I knew I would have similar results.

are you alright Saki, im coming over okay.-Hinata 

To bad I couldn't and didn't read the message I just dropped the phone on the floor and got up to try to clear my head. I guess the drugs I took were a little to strong. I stumbled up the stairs to to the second level and went into the nearest room, which happened to be an empty guest room that I have never been in before.

HINATAS POV

thas awesoe i never woulrd have guessssed hiinaga-Sakura. W_hat? I wonder what that's about. Oh no! the last couple days at school, she was really pale and had bloodshot eyes. I bet shes sick!!_

I sent a message telling I was coming over but, she never replied. Now I was super worried. I got up and grabbed the school phone book and searched for Sakura Tenshi. When I finally found her address I wrote it down on my hand and went to find my brother.

"Neji!" I called out loud.

"Yeah, I'm in my room" I heard him reply. I walked up the stairs into his room and saw him sitting on his bed talking on his cell phone, I'm guessing to TenTen. He looked up at me, my signal to begin talking.

"Do you think I could use your car, I wont be to long." He nodded because he was listening to TenTen. Neji handed me his Jeep keys. I quietly thanked him and swiftly walked out of the room.

I pulled out of the driveway and down the road. I recognized the road, her house was on so I didn't have to look for it, I just needed to find her house once I got there. As I traveled there I was thinking about our new friendship. We just recently became really good friends last weekend. The gang and us went to the park and played around. Me and Saki were really getting close I remembered what happened.. I actually felt bad for those girls when she was done with them.

_flashback (still Hinatas pov)_

_we were playing soccer. It was Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto, and Temari against me, Neji, TenTen, and Ino. when Naruto kicked it out and down the hill. "Don't worry, I'll get it" I said as I ran down the hill. There was two girls at the bottom talking. Oh no, its Ami, and Karin. stop ball!!! I mentally yelled at it, to bad it didn't, it pounded Ami right in the head._

_"OWW, what the hell!!" Ami screamed loudly after it hit her. _

_"I'm really sorry." I said quickly, I hope they will just let it pass with out causing trouble. Of course not._

_"You fucking bitch, I'm going to have a bruise on my perfect face now!!" She screamed furiously at me. I could feel my heart in my chest pounding, my knees are getting weak. I hope they don't hurt me._

_SLAP_

_Karin slapped me hard enough in the face to knock me down. I can feel the burning and stinging on my face. I feel the tears cascading down it like a waterfall. She picked me up by the front of my shirt and was going to punch me in the face... sucks for Karin. Sakura nailed her in the face with her own punch. Which I know has gotta hurt more than Karin and Ami's combined. Sakura punch knocked Karin on the ground so Saki jumped on top of her and started beating the crap out of her. Ami just sat there and watched her friend get beat up. I don't even know were Sakura came from._

_Finally I guess Saki thought she had enough and jumped off her but, she wasn't finished yet._

_"Listen here bitch, if I EVER here of you or your little cunt Ami messing with Hinata or the rest of my friends. I wont hold myself back" She screamed in her face. I cant believe she would defend me that way. She might say shes a bad person, she might even be a bad person but, to me she one of the best people I will ever know._

_Ami ran to Karin and helped her up and they both ran away. I turned to Sakura, "Thank you, Sakura I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up." I don't know if she was even listening. She was more worried about my self, she kept walking around me in circles to see if I was okay. _

_"Yeah no problem. Are you okay?" She said to me as if nothing happened, I looked at her, she was virtually scratch less. Not a mark on her._

_"I will be" she smiled at me. I can tell that she doesn't do that often._

_"Hey whats taking you guys so long?" Yelled Naruto at the top of the hill._

_"Sorry __Naruto" I yell loudly. As me and Sakura walk up the hill after she grabbed the soccer ball._

_End flashback_

Maybe I have the address wrong? I thought as I looked around the highway. The directions say that there's a road on the right, its her driveway. All I see is forest though. _There it is, _I say to myself. I see a random driveway, it took a while to get to my destination at the top. As I pull up the driveway and gasp in shock. _I defiantly have the wrong address _but, then I saw her car. What I saw in-front of me had me gaping in shock. Her house was 4-stories and, it was the old Japanese style with windows everywhere. There was all kinds of balconies, The area around the house was just as impressive, her yard was bigger than the city park, I bet she owns the forest around here as well, since were sort of on a mountain but, there was all kinds of flat land. There was a pond on the side of the massive house, and a garage unit. The garage unit itself was probably bigger than my whole house. To put it simple, the estate was absolutely beautiful.

I nervously got out of my car and walked up to the double French doors and rung the doorbell. Nobody answered so I tried to turn the knob. It was unlocked. I felt kind of bad walking into someones private home. What if her mom or dad came and, saw me? I don't know what I would do. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Sakuras ring tone on her cell, coming from the next room over. I walked in to the room slowly but, what I saw was frightening.

There was alchol bottles everywhere and on the coffee table there was a mirror with a bag of white stuff sitting on top of it. I might be an innocent girl but, I know drugs when I see them. And there was drugs, A LOT of them to. I'm guessing cocaine, I was starting to get nervous again. What happened here? Do Sakura parents do these things? Were is Sakura? Is she alright? I settled for walking over and picking up her Iphone which had a pretty decent size crack on the screen. Probably from being dropped. I decided I needed to find her because I knew for a fact this was her house. I really don't have to be nervous I guess. I started walking around the house looking for her.

.

.

.

After 20 minutes of searching I haven't found one form of life anywhere. I'm currently searching the second floor. I have only covered the main floor, I'm hoping she just taking a nap and that shes alright. As I walked down the hall, I heard heavy breathing. The breathing got louder with every step I took. As I slowly entered a room in which I thought I heard someone. I was right. I saw Sakura laying on a queen size bed, Back facing towards me. I didn't want to scare her by suddenly appearing, so I moved the door a little bit so, that it would squeak. When it did, the pink figure on the bed shifted towards me.

Her eyes were all watery and puffy. her face had a red tink to it as if she were sun burnt but, I knew better. "Hina?" She questioned me. I was partly frozen were I stood, unable to react. She looks so, so hurt so, damaged as if she would break at any moment. I've never seen the pink headstrong girl so defensless looking. I knew she needed help, and she needed it now. I swiftly walked to her, I could feel my eyes getting blurry as they filled with tears. Something was wrong, I took health class last year, so I know that this is more than just the after affects of cocaine. I sat on the bed and held her close to me in my arms.

"Yeah its me Saki, Its Hinata." I tried to sound brave but, it just wasn't working out that way. My voice squeaked as I talked.

"g-good, P-please don't leave." She said in one breath, almost to quiet to here. I grabbed her Iphone out of my pocket and, dialled 9-1-1

"Hello 9-1-1, Megan speaking. What is you emergency?" A nice sounding ladies voice came on the phone. I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Hi, My friend is hurt. I don't know whats wrong but, she really red and puffy. I know she took drugs though. Pleas-e send help." I said as loud as I could, Because in my arms Sakura, was starting to shake, almost like she was cold.

"Okay Miss I need you to tell me the address of were you are at, and I will send an ambulance." I don't understand how 'Megan' could sound so, calm and under control.

"Umm, I'm at 1320 L-Lake-view Terrace, on the second level the closest room to the stairs." I told her were we were at in the house because I didn't plan on leaving my best friend.

"Okay, help will be there as soon as we can, Would you like me to stay on the phone with you?" Her calm voice was starting to get me agitated.

"No its okay." I didn't bother waiting for her response. I hung up on her and looked at the pinkette again. She was starting to get redder, and her forehead was burning up. Not only minutes after I hung up with the lady, I started to hear faint sirens coming down the road. Slowly getting louder.

"Come on, why are they taking so long?" I yelled out. Sakura shifted in my arms and looked up at me and smiled, and quietly giggled alittle. Did she just laugh?!?!

"Sakura your insane." She smiled again and nodded, agreeing with me. I heard the sirens come to a hault and running up the stairs.

"Hello, Anybody here?" A deep loud voice yelled out loudly. Gosh didn't the lady tell them were to go?

"In here!" I said aloud. A tall, muscular man with brown spiky hair, came though the room, his name tag read 'Iruka'

He ran over to us. I let go of Saki and got off the bed, out of there way, as another person entered the door, this time it was a girl with orange hair. Her name-tag read 'Kinuasha"

"She needs a shot of morphine." I stopped listening to what they were saying as the lady left and came back up with stretcher. They strapped her in the strecher and, carried her out the door. The man turned and looked at me.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked me nicely. I pointed to the drugs and alchol bottles sitting on the table as we walked down the stairs. "Right, that makes sense." He pulled a walkie talkie type phone out of his pocket and spoke into it. "We need a police cruiser to come by and get evidence." Oh I hope Sakura doesn't get in trouble. We were now jogging/walking fast to the ambulance outside. They started to strap her in, when they finished, The women looked at me.

"Are you coming?" She asked me. _Well, no shit Sherlock. _

"Yes, ma'am" I say to her as I climbed into the car and I grabbed onto Sakuras hand. She was now passed out. The sirens blared again as we raced across town to the nearest hospital.

* * *

NORMAl POV

beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

_What is that annoying sound? Who ever is doing that is going to pay_. _were am I? _I moved to pick my arm up to cover the light that bleeding in through my eyelids when I felt it was restrained. _What the hell?! _I picked up my other hand to check. It was also restrained. I figured it was time to open my eyes. What greeted me was not a pleasant sight. Besides the blaring light I saw a white room with glass doors. Now I was really confused. I looked down to see why my hands wouldn't move and I saw them handcuffed to the bed I was laying on. "What the hell" I say aloud. When I did I noticed that my throat was dry and scratchy. I see a pitcher of water on the bedside table, "I would love some water, oh that's right I'm tied to a Fucking bed." I said loudly hoping somebody will hear me. I finally realized were I was_. Oh shit, I'm in a hospital_. I looked around the room some more and I saw a sign on the door. Too bad it was backwards, so that people outside the room could read it. After awhile of looking at it, it clicks in my head what it said.

**intensive care unit **

**I.C.U room 89**

Why am I in I.C.U? But my thoughts were interrupted when a man in a white lab jacket walked in with a police officer.

"Hello I'm Doctor Takashi, would you like some water?" The man asked me.

"Well, no shit. How long have I been out of it?" He laughed at me.

"About four days."_ four days?_ He said shortly, and he handed me a cup, I laughed at him this time. This man had black, short choppy hair. He was actually sort of short.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm all tied up here, Whats the reason behind that." Takashi put the cup on the bedside table and looked at me seriously. He then nodded to the police officer next to him.

"Sakura -if that is your real name- your are under arrest for possession and underage drinking and for identity theft, you will be held in the county jail for 3 months until the date of your trial, unless you make bail, which is set 47,000 dollars American. and if you can make bail you will be In the county jail for 3 nights, as soon as you're cleared by the doctors." _WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!! Is this for real?... Oh shit! _I suddenly remember everything. Hina was there at my house, while I was laying on the guest bed in my house I felt like I was on fire and, my chest hurt really bad. I obviously was going to do the whole bail thing.

"The hell? Somebody actual has the name of Sakura Tenshi?" That's crazy. I probably should have checked into it to make sure no one had that name. Doctor Takashi answered me.

"Yeah they do. So When your friend told us your name was that I looked in the network to check if you had any allergies to medicine I was about to give you, I saw the picture. It was of a person who was elderly. So whats your real name?" Man!! I might as well tell him.

"Sakura is my real first name. Haruno is my last name. I didn't want people knowing who I was" He looked surprised then he slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"Make sure you tell the judge that. I didn't know I was treating a celebrity." _Che. Celebrity my ass._

"Can you tell me what happened to me?" I've been wondering that for a while know.

"Oh yes, That I can. You see you OD on cocaine, which isn't good especially since whoever you bought it from put some kind of chemical that is undetermind so far but, it slowly sucked all the potassium out of your body, which combined with this chemical sent you under cardiac arrest" _cardiac arrest? Why does that sound so familiar?_

"You mean a heart attack, but I'm only 16!" I don't understand how a 16 year old girl can have a heart attack. One thing is for sure, I'm going to kill my dealer. I guess I shouldn't have continuously pissed him off. I never did know that dick-offs name.

"Yes, we know that. So what we did was we took some blood and were going to do some tests to see if there is something wrong. We will know the results in about 2 months notice. It is a long time but the research labs are all backed up with tests." Oh that makes a it a little better. GOD I hope the didn't contact my parents.

"Did you call my parents?" I asked nervously. They better not have, or i can say bye-bye to any future I might have.

"Ha ha. No we didn't, We didn't know who you were remember." He told me. Gosh do I feel stupid. "But, there is this young lady who has been here in and out. She just got here a little bit ago, you can see her if you like." That must be Hinata.

"Yeah can you send her in please." I asked nicely. I didn't have a clue how I was going to explain this to her. I'm going to have to beg her not to tell anyone. Sakura Haruno does not beg.

"Absolutely. We will just step out of the room" I didn't say anything as the both of them walked out of the room, with that said Hinata stepped into the room and rushed over to me and the first thing she said was,

"Are you restrained to the bed tight" I was confused for a second. I lifted my arms up and showed her my hands aren't going anywhere. She looked flustered.

"Good, then I can do this without you killing me." I felt my own eyebrows rise up questionably. What happened next surprised me so much that if I had anything to drink in the last 4 days I probably would have peed my pants

SLAP

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SAKI!!!!"

* * *

**were you surprised? **

**And don't worry, I wouldn't put Sakura in jail...for long...**

**Im currently working on fixing mistakes from early chapters,**

**Oh and a special thanks to Crimson-lilly7**

**review!!**

-melanie


	5. Meeting Alex

**DISCLAIMER -I Don't Own Naruto**

**ADDICTED**

chapter 5- Meeting Alex

_recap_

_"Absolutely. We will just step out of the room" I didn't say anything as the both of them walked out of the room. With that said Hinata stepped into the room and rushed over to me and the first thing she said was_

_"Are you restrained to the bed tight" I was confused for a second. I lifted my arms up and showed her my hands aren't going anywhere. She looked flustered._

_"Good, then I can do this without you killing me." I felt my own eyebrows rise up questionably. What happened next surprised me so much that if I had anything to drink in the last 4 days I probably would have peed my pants_

_SLAP_

_"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SAKI!!!!"_

_end recap_

**HINATAS POV**

I saw Doctor Takashi walk out of the room with officer Kabuto. I got up immediately and ran to them. "You can go in there now miss. Hyuuga. Oh and by the way, shes awake." Good. I'm going to kill her. I walked in and what I saw nearly broke my heart. Sakura was still handcuffed to the bed and she looked so so empty like someone just ripped out her belly ring. It wont stop me though.

"Are you retrained to the bed tight?" I ask her. I can tell by the look on her face that shes confused. Sakura lifts her hands up and shows me that her hands couldn't move more than a few inches. The hand cuffs on her were really really tight to her. It won't phase me though.

"Good, then I can do this without you killing me."

SLAP

I slapped Saki as hard as I could across the face. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SAKI!!!!" It kind of scared me to hit her. What if I hurt her? is she surprised? is she going to be mad at me? The questions kept running through my head were interrupted by her.

"Did you just hit me?, or am I really still that messed up from the morphine?" Oh no, shes mad at me now. I messed up big time. I shouldn't have hit her. Shes so weak, I might have just hurt her more.

"I'm really sorry Sakura, are you okay?!?" She looked up at me really fast.

SAKURAS POV

"I'm really sorry Sakura, are you okay?!?" I looked up at her fast. She just hit me, she wasn't afraid I was going to hurt her. Well I am tied to a bed but, still. She just, in a way stood up for herself whats more impressive she did against me. Like hell I was going to let her take that away.

"No, No Hinata!! Keep yelling at me, I'm fine!!" Now she looked really confused but, she shrugged her shoulders and continued.

"What were you thinking? You could have died! You almost did die! Why would you take drugs? and alcohol, seriously Sakura. Know I found out that's not even your real name. What the freak is that about?" Wow shes really on a roll now. I'm proud of her. I guess I should answer her questions now.

I hope after this she doesn't do back to being shy little Hina.

"About the whole drugs and alcohol thing, Don't try to change me Hina, Because I can't change. Its to late for me." It was the truth, I'm know for a fact how hard it is to just quit something like that. I wasn't about to change my life. Its not like I was addicted to it or anything so, no big deal.

"That's BS Saki, is it you can't change or you won't change?" I had no idea how to answer that. I don't want to change but, I bet its almost impossile. Besides what motive do I have to change, so I wont get disowned by 'mommy' and 'daddy', yeah right.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully.

"We will talk about that latter. So What is your name? and why do you feel the need to lie to all your friends." Oh this is the question I was dreading, Now its time to fess up I guess.

"My Name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Her eyes widened and, she backed up and sat in the chair by the wall. "I didn't want anyone to know who I was. I got in trouble with by parents when I was 14, They sent my to California to live with my aunt an uncle. To bad I got kicked out by them too from all the partying. Renji and Sakayu Haruno sent me a letter saying I needed to get my ass to Kohona Japan, my birth-town. I didn't want to be treated differently here. I didn't want people being nice to me because of my money and my fame, I wanted to find true friends who actually like me for me. I finally did find that, I was going to tell you guys. Just not yet." She looked up at me speechless.

"You didn't have that shopping card to get those clothes free did you? You paid for them with your own money." I just spilled my guts to her, and all she cares about is me spending a couple thousand dollars on her and my friends??

"No, I didn't, I paid for it with my own money." She looked upset. I don't understand why though.

"Oh Sakura I'll pay you back I promise, It might take me a while though." She responded in an sad voice. I couldn't help but, laugh out loudly.

"Hina I'm one of the richest people on the earth, and you think I'm worried about a couple thousand dollars." I continued to laugh.

"I guess maybe..." she blushed and looked around the room. She jumped up and looked at me furiously. "ARE YOU GOING TO JAIL?!?" Dang mood swing much?

"Yes, she is but, only for three nights until the judge determines what to do with her at the trial in 3 months." A mans voice said to us. Interrupting Hinata

"Officer Kabuto" Hinata said as she turned around to look at the officer. He walked over to the bed, completely ignoring Hinata, that made me mad. He pulled out a key and unlocked me. I quickly pulled my arms up and rubbed the circulation back into my hands. Then I reached over and grabbed the cup of water and drank it as fast as I could. The feeling of water running down my dry scratchy throat was unbelievable. I love water.

"You were cleared by the doctors to leave so I will be taking you know but, I will give you a few minutes to change." He stated as he walked out of the room.

I got off the bed and as soon as my feet hit the floor I fell. I got up quickly so I didn't look helpless but, when I got up I sat back on the bed with my legs hanging off. Hina handed my my clothes which consists of black skinny jeans and and a tight red shirt. I dressed while Hinata back was to me.

"Hinata, please don't tell anyone abouts what happened today. I'm begging you." She turned and looked at me. I could tell she was uneasy about what i just said.

"Okay I wont tell anyone about the drugs or alcohol. But if you continue to do it. I might just get help for you. You have to tell our friends about your real identity as soon as you get out of jail though. Comprenda?" I didn't know if she was serious about the whole getting help thing but, I know for sure she was serious about me telling our friends about who I really am.

"Fine. Comprenda. What are you going to tell them when I don't show up at school?" She looked like she was thinking for a moment or two.

"easy I will tell them you were sick. Its not really lying, you were sick." I love her shes a genius.

"Hinata, I could kiss you, but I don't roll that way." The police officer came in. I guess his name is Kabuto. He has silver hair in a low ponytail. He is really skinny and sickly looking he also has black rimmed glasses. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Hinata. If this guy wasn't police he would be 12 feet under right now.

I was surprised when all the sudden he shoved me into a wall with my hands behind my back. From what I could tell we were in a secluded hall way.

"Listen here you little punk. Were going to go to the prison. For now I'm going to handcuff you and take you to my car, so you don't try anything funny." He grabbed his cuffs with one hand while holding both my hands with one of his. once I heard the click of the handcuffs I tried to turn around but, his nasty hands held me to the light yellow wall. He used his feet to spread my legs apart. His hands started to roam over me. _Oh hell no._

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Police or not, I appreciate being touched.

"Searching for weapons" He tells me abruptly. I smirked to myself when I noticed something.

"Your lying, I can tell by the way your hands twitched. You know for a fact that hospitals don't have weapons in them. They already searched me when I was unconscious." I say with my smirk back as he moves his hands off me. I knew for a fact that they already searched my clothes because my knife was gone. Kabuto grabs my elbow and turns me around so my back was facing the wall while my face was inches from his. He smelled like death.

"Know your place criminal." _Yeah because you sure seem to be sugar, spice and everything nice. _I decided to keep that part quiet, I don't want to be in even more trouble than I'm already in.

"I do know mine. You obviously don't know yours." I said through gritted teeth. _I cant believe they let creeps like him into the police force. The uchihas sure are stupid. _Everybody knows that the Uchiha family was head of the police force in Kohona, hell they were practically they whole justice system.

He just sighed and pulled me along with himdown the hall. We passed by a bunch of rooms that had people in them. Kabuto pulled down the stairs, as we walked over to the main doors. I turned my head to the right and what I saw hit me deep inside. On the right was a secluded room with people lined out into the hallway and around the corner, some people had worn down clothes and grey appearances. Some of the people were little kids and elderly people. Most of them looked really sick. On the door read

**FREE CLINIC**

* * *

As Kabuto put me into his cruiser, located at the side of the hospital, nearby people were curiously watching as the weird pink haired lady was pulled into a police car. I tried to look away as I overheard a boy and his mother. The child was roughly 6 years old, while the women looked to be around 30.

"Hey, mommy whys that lady getting out in that cops car?" He innocently asked.

"Well, sweetheart that person probably did something bad or illegal." She said to him in a sour voice but, it didn't affect me.

"Does that mean shes a bad person?" He said. I wasn't facing them so, I could no longer see their facial expressions.

"Yes, it means she's a terrible person. Don't ever be like that." She told him with that same nasty voice. It didn't bother me that she said that. I never did get to hear her response because I was now inside of the cop car.

I know I'm not the best person ever, Its not like I shoot and kill people and am a mass murder. I just drink a little and do a little bit of drugs. That doesn't make me a bad person, What makes me the 'terrible' thing that I'm called is that I lie more than I should, I cheat and get into as much fights as possible. If there is a fight going on, most likely I'm in it. I Lied about my name but, with good reason.

Before I knew it, the car came to a stop. I looked out the window and looked at a massive building. The building wasn't very tall, it was long and wide. There was a sign on the front that said "Kohona Police Department". I would have lied if I said that I wasn't a little intimidated by it. The building itself was dark red bricks with a black metal roof. It just had this aura around it that I couldn't explain. We pulled around to the back of the place and, he got out and walked around to me.

"Get out pinky." He said to me as he opened the door. _Calm down Sakura, Calm down Sakura _I kept telling myself so, I wouldn't try and kill him. I got out of the car obediently and, he pulled me along with him into the double doors of the police agency. We walked through a metal detector. It Didn't go off. He continued to pull me through the hallway until we came upon a cell with another person in it. I couldn't see from my point of view if it was a boy or a girl.

Kabuto turned me around to face him, my back to the cell. "Listen kid, Try anything and I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in here. Got it?" He said threateningly. It might have scared others but this shit won't work on me.

"Yeah, sure whatever but, how much trouble could I get in for three days?" He didn't answer me he just shoved me in the small cell.

"By the way, you have a meeting with the police chief after the second day." With that he walked down the hall and to the right, out of view.

I turned my back to the jail cell bars to look at what would be my home for the next 3 days. The cell itself wasn't very big. There was one bunk bed with small twin size mattresses on them on the left. On the right was a small worn out love-seat and a doorway without a door. I'm guessing it was a bathroom. I turned my attention to the other person in the room. It was a medium sized Latino man, I'm Guessing 20 years old. He was musculear and he had a tight black shirt on with ripped style jeans. He looked up at me and smiled.

"The names Alex, So what you in for? prostitution?" He asked me with barley an accent. I wasn't offended by his comment at all.

"No drugs,My names Sakura." I told him only partly the truth. Its not like this unknown man needed a play by play of my life.

"Really, that's surprising, You look to high strung for that type of shit." Okay now I was offended

"What did you just say because I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass." I was about to walk up to Alex but, he held his hands up.

"Sorry I didn't mean it." He was still smiling, he didn't take my threat seriously. Oh well, I didn't think it would be to smart to take on a guy who was in prison.

"So what did you do?" I asked him. I was truly curious how he got here. I could tell this was going to be a long story so I sat back on the bed and looked at him as he started to tell his story.

"Well I was walking down the road when I saw.....

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been very busy at school.**

**Thanks For reading!!!!!**

**REVIEW**

**-Melanie**


	6. The Past

_**Disclaimer-I Don't own Naruto**_

ADDICTED

Chapter 6-The Past

_recap_

_"So what did you do?" I asked him. I was truly curious how he got here. I could tell this was going to be a long story so I sat back on the bed and looked at him as he started to tell his story._

_"Well I was walking down the road when I saw....._

_end recap_

"Well I was walking down the street when I saw, my boy Juro talking to this girl right." He said in a medium loud voice. He kept looking down the hallway as if something was going to pop up out of no were.

"Right" I reply calmly.

"I couldn't see the girl because, he was standing in the way. As I walked to him he moved out off the way, when BAMM I see my girlfriend Missy talking." Wow this sounds extremly pointless to me. Why does this matter at all? And why does he keep stopping to look down the hallway? "I thought, cool my friend and my girl are friends." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, I sort of predicted what he was going to say next. "Wrong. I was so, wrong. Cuze I saw him start kissin her, like it was no big deal." Wow this guys a major softy. "So, I walked up to him and kicked his mother fuckin' ass." Is that all? I was hoping for some interesting gang story or something, maybe a robbery? Grand theft auto? Defiantly not because his girlfriend cheated on him.

"Anyway I beat him up until he was unconscious, then I was about to yell at Missy, who btw just kept screaming at me to stop. When out of no where This cop comes and tackles me to the ground. I punched him and the guy let up, so I squirmed out of his grasp and he ran away." There he goes with stopping again to look down the hall, Right when the story was getting interesting. His pause didn't last long cause' soon enough he started talking again. "So we were on a foot chase and, after a while he took me down and hand-cuffed me, After we got back to his car, Missy was gone and Juro was in the ambulance talking to the police officer." Once again Alex stopped to look down the tilled floor. He soon continued,

"I was pushed up against his hood as he took my nine millimeter out of pants. The guy also took out some heroine out of my pockets." Wow this is getting interesting. I personally don't like heroine as much as coke because the after effects aren't the same and heroine lasts longer than coke, and I can't afford to be high to long.

"I was arrested for, resisting arrest and possession. Oh yeah and illegal gun holding." I kind of like this guy.

"That's an interesting story, but if I may ask why in the hell do you keep looking down the hall?" I asked, He laughed again.

"I've been here five days and, I made bail so I get to leave tomorrow night, so I'm waiting for an officer come escort me to my meeting with the police chief." I don't get the whole police chief thing. Wait a minute he is leaving tomorrow night. I'm leaving The night after tomorrow. Great I'm going to be all alone for a whole day.

"Oh. So why do we have to have a meeting with this police guy?" He looked up at me with a smile again. Alex sure does smile a lot.

"That's easy you see, we have to sign a couple papers saying we will show up to our court date." I get it. You would think with all the trouble I get in that I would have been to jail before, but no I make sure to keep a low profile.

Just as I was about to answer him we heard foot-steps slowly getting louder. Later we heard the cell unlocking. I didn't bother to look up as an unknown officer took Alex to this so called 'meeting'.

As I sat there all alone I couldn't help but think about my 'parents'.

It was true what I said to Hinata, I really did get a letter from them saying quote unquote get your ass to Japan. I even recognized the letter Kanji sent me. It was a business set-up like letter. Like the ones he would send to people who were getting fired. I still remember like it was yesterday.

_flashback_

_I was walking down the stairs of the two-story house in Bellaire, California. The house in itself was actually pretty big. Not too fancy, but no were near as big as my old house. "Sakura!!" _God, what now?? _I thought as I heard my aunt yell out to me_

_"What." I say quietly. About a week ago I walked in the door to find my aunt and uncle up at 4 in the morning sitting on the couch, After a heated discussion and a breath alizer test. I walked into my room. That was a week ago._

_I reached the end of the staircase and went into the kitchen were I saw my aunt Sylvia looking over envelopes. She sighed and handed me one as she walked out the door. Not saying one word to me. I looked down at the small envelope and saw it was addressed to me from Haruno corps. I quickly open it and scrambled to unfold it._

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I have been informed of your behavior recently, and I want you to know that I have transferred you to Kohona Fire Academy, In Kohona, Japan. You better behave yourself or You will be punished accordingly. Contact me as soon as you get there so, I can re-fill your bank accounts. Also, you need to be present for the annual Christmas party which is 12-20-09, so you have a couple of months.**_

_**In other words, Get your ass to Japan. Your flight tickets are in the envelope. Oh and your mother wishes you a happy 15th birthday. **_

_**From the Offices of Haruno Corps**_

_**And, the desk of Kanji Haruno.**_

_For the first time in I don't know how long, I cried. I cried because I was alone. I cried because I finally have a couple friends and know I have too leave. I cried because I'm turning 16 march twenty eighth, not 15 today. _

_I slowly slid down the side of the counter so I was sitting on the granite floor. I don't know how long I sat there and balled my eyes out, but my uncle found me and comforted me. I always did like him a little bit._

_end flashback_

Once I got to Kohona he called me, I still remember the false hope that I had that he might actually care about me.

_flashback_

_I slowly walked off the first class plane, and into the airport terminal to my destination. Which was a man holding up a sign that said 'Sakura' on it. He was obviously a limo driver. I approached him (after grabbing my bags). "I'm Sakura." I tell him. He looked at me and nodded,_

_"Okay miss, Please follow me. Can I take your bags?" Instead of answering I just handed him my D&G bags -I didn't want to use my eclipse ones when I packed my stuff- "Right this way," he led me through the halls and what I saw sickened me. Not the type of sick that makes you puke, but the kind that is pounding at my heart, and making my eyes sting, but I held it in. I would never cry again. I saw around me families re-united, some hugging and kissing. I saw one elderly couple meet a man in the airport, the lady cried and hugged her -which I assume- son. They exchanged words of enjoyment and love. I might have been wrong about the sick part, This kind of corniness makes me want to be physically sick._

_I walked out of the large airport, still following my limo driver. I was just glad to be away from all the chaos. I took in my surroundings and breathed deeply. Japan was beautiful. Even the air felt pretty. I got in to the stretch limo, and sat there as we drove off. _

_I was in the car for about 10 minutes when my Blackberry started to ring, I sighed and looked at the caller ID. When I did I almost had a heart attack. Kanji Haruno, Extremly busy, rich man was calling me. I got this funny feeling in my chest. One I can't explain. Maybe..Joy? Happiness? _yeah those defiantly weren't it _I thought to myself_. _Maybe it was hope? I guess so. Maybe he was calling to see if I got here okay? Maybe to check up on me?_

_The phone brought me out of my mind and I hesitated as I answered the phone, "h-hello" I mentally smacked myself for stuttering. _

_"Hi this is Tiffany, Mr. Haruno's secretary. I was calling on his behave because he is currently taking a nap." I felt this huge weight just drop into my stomach, I couldn't believe he would rather take a nap then talk to his only child. I felt so stupid for having any thought that he would call to see if I was okay._

_"Yeah" I say emotionlessly, I was fighting off tears so I tried to be as stable as possible._

_"Anyway miss, he __wished for me to tell you that your bank account information is being sent over to your email." She said in this fake nice voice. Of course kanji would do this. I'm not surprised, after all the guy has never said I love you too me in his life. It's not like I care or anything though._

_"Okay he told me to tell you not to call him because he was very busy." I can't believe this. It's unreal. I can't stand it anymore, I quickly pushed the down button on the window and through my Blackberry out it as hard as I could. I looked back at it as we continued to drive. I saw a Red car Drive right over it as if it wasn't there and continued to drive. The cell phone was crushed beyond recognition. I turned around sat calmly in my seat, un-phased._

_end flashback_

I ended up buying a new phone a couple days after that. Which happens to be the Iphone that I currently have to replace. I most likely will get another Iphone.

I was starting to get bored out of my mind so, I got off the bed and looked around the room. I started pacing back and fourth but, soon that wasn't enough to keep me occupied so I decided to look at the wall opposite the jail cell, I looked through the bars and saw a calendar, Today's date was October 23, 2009. My trail was set for 3 months from now which would be January. After Christmas. _Oh shit!!!Mother fucker!!! Hell no!!_ I suddenly remembered that I had to go to that dumbass Christmas party in December. Which meant I would need to see my 'parents'.

Fucking Fantasticly Fantabulos.

* * *

ITACHI'S POV

I was walking down the hall out of my room in the Uchiha mansion, when I passed my brothers room. I heard some disturbing things.

"S-sas-s-uke" A girl moaned. This gets very annoying, Sasuke gets laid every single day just about. He uses women like a toy he got out of the local drug store. Yeah all men need a sexual release sometimes but, not every single day like him. Even I hook up with a girl every once in a while. Oh well, I pushed the thoughts out my head as I entered the large kitchen I saw my mother setting out dishes for dinner on the table.

"Itachi, Your father will be home in five minutes to eat dinner with us." My mother tells me. She was obviously excited about it. It was rare for my father to make it home in time for dinner, being the police chief is time consuming I guess.

"Hn" I answer her, with my usual response. I heard movement in the doorway so, I turned and saw Sasuke walk in the kitchen. He looked perfectly clean, it was hard to tell he just got done fucking a girl senseless.

"Oh Sasuke dear, are you and your friend done studying?" She asked him innocently. She is Innocent, she still doesn't know what he was up to. I was about to ask if my mother needed any help when the sound of the front door opening and closing stopped me.

Father walked in the dinning room-which we were now all at- and sat down at the head of the table. We started eating in silence until mother broke it. "So Fugaku, how was work?" He looked up and replied a heavy answer.

"Horrible, I had a lot of paper work to fill out and I had a new case show up today, I will be meeting with her tomorrow afternoon." It was rare to have any problems around here. The police forces work in our city and in our neighboring one. The crimes that come from Kohona go straight to him so, there isn't much.

"Really? Is it an interesting case?" He looked uneasy for a second. Then soon answered; I was halfway interested in what he had to say.

"Yeah, it is. Some 16 year old girl got found having some kind of reaction to drugs she took, so she was took to the hospital, and later the station. She has multiple counts of possession charges and underage drinking charges, not to mention identity theft." Wow someone's in trouble. "That's not the weirdest part though." I was wondering what could be weirder than a 16 year old girl, With all those charges in Kohona.

"As you can imagine bail was set pretty high" How is that weird? No one answered him as he continued, "She paid it fully with out a blink of an eyelash." He later continued "Well that's what I was told from officer Kabuto." I have met Kabuto before and he is not normal. I suspect that he has something he is keeping secret from the rest of the world.

"Wow honey how much was it?" My mom asked him, she was obviously interested. Father turned his attention to her,

"almost fifty thousand dollars." Her eyes widened, I answered this time.

"You did say she was charged for identity theft, maybe she is rich and does not want people knowing" It was plausible, after all it is my job to analyze people. My little brother didn't think so though.

"Maybe she stole it." He asked boldly. Great this our next police chief, a womanizing, asshole. I did not wish to go into that line of work, I told father that and he obviously didn't approve. He still does not.

"Oh Sasuke shush. You don't know that." My mother always looking on the bright side of things.

"Besides she paid with her VISA." Father was obviously distracted by this case. He never talks so much.

dinner was soon over and I was back in my room studying for when Kurenai goes on maternity leave-which is in a couple days.

When I thought about what my father said. The case was a 16 year old girl. Maybe I've met her before? Maybe She's In the phy. class I'm teaching. It would make sense, because this one girl who never wears a uniform and, she once mouthed off the Kureani. Strangely she has pink hair. I've noticed that she comes to school hung over more than three days a week. Her name was Sak- something, But I'm pretty sure its not her. "Hn."

SAKURA'S POV

I was laying in my bed thinking.

What if I get sent to jail? What if _they_ find out? Will they give a damn? All these questions were running throughout my head and I didn't have any answers to them. I was beyond frustrated. Worst case scenario- At my trail I get sentenced to jail, and I do some time. Not to mention Kanji and Sakuyu will find out and, probably disown me. Not that that would be a bad thing or anything. I would probably be sent to rehab were I would be treated like a crazy insane person. What a lovely option. Best case scenario- They don't do much, maybe suspended license or something, or maybe an expensive fine. I could live with that.

Alex came back a while ago and told me that the 'meeting' went good and that he was leaving tomorrow. He was currently snoring up a storm in the bunk bed on top of mine.

I earlier found out that the bathroom was that small room to the side of the cell. Anyway back to my thoughts, so what if they try to send me to rehab or something crazy like that. I would not make it there. I can barely go 6 hours without needing a drink. I don't see why they would send me there, It's not like I'm an alcoholic. No not me. I could stop if I wanted to. I just don't want to. There is no reason too, I'm just fine the way I am.

I've seen the TV shows and movies where people get sent to rehab and they are stuck there for weeks and months, sometimes years. They get treated like there mental and, suicidal. People on the shows can't even have plastic knifes to cut up food, he doctors afraid that they will try to kill themselves. I sighed heavily.

I need a drink. A strong one at that.

Okay so what's the total amount of time the could go put me in for? Maybe a couple years. That would be throwing my life away. What kind of college would let in a person who was in jail? What kind of office would let a psychologist work there who went to jail?

I decided right then that I was going to hire the best damn lawyer there is.

.

.

.

_12:30 P.M. THE NEXT DAY._

"Really I had no idea they sold shoes there" I remarked to Alex. Who was sitting across from me on the worn out old love-seat, while I was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"Yep right next to the purses and belts." He said causally. My response was never given as officer Kabuto came up to the cell.

"Pinky, I was sent to get you for your debriefing with the chief." The dick-weed said to me. I knew not to freak because he called me 'pinky'. It's not like they knew my name anyway. I didn't respond as I stood up and, was pulled into a fierce hug by Alex, 'cuze he most likely would be gone when I came back. After are hug and a few exchanged words, I left the cell behind Kabuto.

We were walking down the hall, we went left two times and right once, and into the elevator. It was creepy quiet as we waited for the 'ding' of the doors indicating we could walk out of the small enclosed room. We passed by many men and a few women with dark hair and onyx eyes. All Uchiha. Kabuto pulled me to a door with **chiefs office **written in bold lettering. He knocked twice when a steady 'come in' was sounded through the door.

We walked in, and I saw yet another dark hair, onyx eyed man. The nametag on his desk read 'Fugaku Uchiha'. Wonderful another one. He indicated for me to sit down in the chair across from his desk. I did. I looked around the room and took notice how Kabuto was nowhere to be seen.

"What is your name?" He demanded, in a voice clearly demanding respect. _Surprise, surprise, another Uchiha asshole. _

I defiantly need a drink.

* * *

**So Sorry! It took longer than usual to update. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!!!!!:)Oh, and don't worry some more Itachi is coming up soon, like really really really soon.**

**thanks,**

**-Melanie**


	7. Commander Uchiha

**Disclaimer- I Don't Own Naruto**

Chapter 7- Commander Uchiha

_recap-_

_We walked in, and I saw yet another dark hair, onyx eyed man. The nametag on his desk read 'Fugaku Uchiha'. Wonderful another one. He indicated for me to sit down in the chair across from his desk. I did. I looked around the room and took notice how Kabuto was nowhere to be seen._

_"What is your name?" He demanded, in a voice clearly demanding respect. Surprise, surprise, another Uchiha asshole. _

_I defiantly need a drink._

_end recap_

"Sakura" I tell him in a voice that shows I clearly don't like being pushed around. He looks frustrated now. You can't tell by looking at his face, It completely emotionless. I knew he was frustrated because the small movements he made. Tapping his pen on the desk. Sighing deeply.

"I don't believe you." He tells me in the same demanding voice, as if expecting me to cower down in fear. _Like that would ever happen. _

"Well that sure does suck for you then, don't it?" If he doesn't want to believe me than that's his problem, not mine.

"Hn. Anyway, Your court date is January twenty fourth. Be there." This guy sure got to the point.

"Whatever" I tell him.

"Sign these papers. All they say is that you will show up." He shoved a packet of papers at me, and the pen he was tapping. I slowly took them and looked them over. They were actually pretty bland, and to the point. _Ha I bet Mr. Chief made these. _I picked up the black ball-point pen and neatly wrote my name. My REAl name. I passed the papers to him. Mr. Chief looked at them with eyebrows raised. "Sakura Haruno?" He asked questionly.

"Yeah, that's my real name. You asked for it didn't you?" He put the papers in his folder and tells me again.

"I don't believe you." Gosh doesn't he get tired of saying the same thing over and over.

"Well, it is my real name. I didn't want people knowing who I was, So I made up a name. I had no idea it was an actual person." His raised eyebrows lowered and he looked at me this time.

"That makes a little bit of sense. Besides Kanji called me yesterday." He said in a knowing voice. He carefully observed me to see signs if I was lying. _Wait a minute, why would that ass-hole call him? Was he checking to see if I was in jail? OH MY GOD! Kanji knows!!! _I keep my panicked emotions to myself.

"Really? Why would he call you?" I hope I hear what I want to hear. He observed me again.

"Oh Kanji Haruno is an old friend, he lived here about 15 years ago. He was calling to invite me to his Christmas party." _Fewww, that's good. Can't have dear daddy knowing I'm in trouble. Wait a minute...OLD FRIEND..COMING TO THE PARTY?...WTF.._Great things keep getting better and better.

"I guess I will see you there then." He looked at me with stony cold, heartless eyes.

"Yeah, you will. Along with my wife and two sons." He tells me. Wait two sons? Could one of them be Sasuke? And maybe.. Itachi? I really didn't like Sasuke to much. He bugged me to no end. Constantly doing what he does best, being a dick. Itachi I didn't know about though because I have only really had one converstaion with him before. From what I could tell, he was a pretty nice guy. Then again, our talk was about cars. "Perhaps you know them? Sasuke and Itachi." I'm good. I'm creepy good.

"Really? Yes I've seen them around school. Itachi is my teacher aid for physcology class." His stone cold expression disappeared and he showed a small smile/smirk.

"Interesting. He is going to be your teacher soon, correct?" He asks me with the same smile/smirk -which I thought was more or a smile now-.

"Correct." I try to answer him with the least amount of talking, because It seems I can never seem to keep my comments to myself.

_"Anyway_, enough about me. Tell me how you ended up here." Now that I think about it, isn't as mean as he first looked to be.

"Welllllll, I did some drugs and had this weird reaction to this chemical that someone put into it. My friend found me, when I got to the hospital I had a heart attack. I'm guessing the police went to investigate and found all the stuff to put me here." I didn't want to tell him to much, but I didn't think it would matter anyway. I'm pretty sure he knows this already. He nodded his head in approval that I didn't lie.

"What about the alcohol that was found?" He asked me. Yeah like I was going to admit to that.

"That wasn't mine. I recently had a party. A few kids came, but after a while some older people came that I didn't even know. They brought the alcohol." I said with the most innocent face I could come up with.

"Okay, you might be able to get away with that. Do you know any of the older people that came?" I am such a kick-ass liar.

"No I didn't, They brought over the drugs too. I wanted to see what they were like so I did them when everyone was gone." I tell him with the same innocent voice.

"Really? Wow you have some amazingly bad luck then." He tells me in a believable voice. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.

"Oh, I know! I guess they can charge me for identity theft though. Do you think they will believe me when I tell them my reason?" I asked him in a sugar coated voice again.

"Oh I'm sure they will." He tells me with a small smile again. Good, I have this guy eating out of the palm of my hand. Hell, I'm going to try to leave this place early. I'm sure he can pull some strings.

"I feel awful. I don't understand why I did the things I did. I should have never gone against my father when he said no parties. He will be angry at me for putting myself in danger if he finds out." I said with a fake sniffle. All the stuff I was saying is major bullshit. The reason Father dear would be angry is because I put the Haruno name in distress.

"Oh umm it's okay, we all make mistakes. I won't tell him." He says uncomfortably. I can tell he is not used to crying. He just needs one more little push.

"And -sniffle- I can't miss anymore school. I need to keep up my A average." I tell him with some more fake tears. _That should do the trick_. I tell myself.

"I'll tell you what. You sign some early release papers and, I can pull some strings to have you leave tonight." He tells me with the same small smile. _Hook, line, and sinker. _I was inwardly smirking in victory.

"You can -hic- do that?" I asked quietly. I was really pulling the truth now. I don't remember the last time I was like this.

"Of course I can. I'm the commander in chief." He tells me pride fully, with his smile turning into a smirk. My response was a smile as he picked up the phone located on the left of his desk. "Kabuto, send in some early release forms." His kind voice turned demanding again. I didn't hear the reply on the phone, he set it back on the receiver. "So, Sakura tell me. Do you live by yourself?" I knew I needed to be careful the way I answered.

"Yes, I do because I begged my father and mother to let me have my independence. They agreed, but they check up on me every single day." I tell him with no sign of fake sadness in my voice. I was soooo screwed if he asked kanji about all this. Who am I kidding? Kanji would never tell him the truth about him throwing me into the world by myself. About the whole 'checks on me everyday' thing, That was a complete utter lie. I haven't had contact with them since I first got here. Fugaku never got to answer me because there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Kabuto." He voiced aloud, in the same nasty voice. His smirk immediately turned into a frown. Kabuto walked through the door and put a manila folder on Fugaku's desk, and walked out of the room. He was looking through them for a couple minutes without talking. After a while he put the folder away, but before that then pulled out a packet and handed it to me. "Look through it if you'd like, but all it says is that you left early under my permission." He tells me nicely.

I didn't bother to look at it. I signed my name at the bottom, he then took it and did the same were it said 'x______' for him. He soon called Kabuto back into the room. "Escort this nice young lady out of here." But he thought better and continued, "better yet, drive her home." He tells Kabuto without looking at him. Something tells me he doesn't like officer Kabuto too much.

Kabuto's eyes widened a fraction, "but sir!, Why is she being released early?" He said angrily. He was not a happy camper. Fugaku wasn't either.

"Because I said so, Are you questioning my orders, officer Kabuto?" He asks daringly, as if begging for him to answer 'yes'.

"No sir, right away sir." He motions for me to follow him. I got up, and walked to the door. At the last minute before I walked out I turned around, and looked at the commander straight in the eye.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha, I really appreciate it. I hope to see you at my fathers Christmas party." He smiled warmly at me again.

"No problem, and likewise Miss. Haruno, I hope to see you there." I almost flinched when he said 'Miss. Haruno'. I turned and walked out the door with Kabuto.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha thought to himself as Sakura walked out the door, _What a sweet girl_. When he thought about it, she reminded him of Itachi. She was clearly an Independent person, like his son. His son was even in the same job career. He taught her, now that Kurenai had to leave early on Friday night (when Sakura was arrested) because her water broke, so Itachi was officially Sakura's teacher and the school psychologist. He predicted that the two of them would soon develop a crush on each other. _Or maybe more, _He thought with a smirk.

He was disappointed when his son told him that he had no interest in becoming the commander in chief when he retired, and that he wished to go to college for psychology. In a way he was also proud that he want to break the cycle, and become whatever he wants to be. He likes this Sakura Haruno girl, at the beginning of their briefing, she stood her ground against an unknown person. What's more impressive it was against an Uchiha, and not just any Uchiha. It was Fugaku Uchiha. A person you just don't mess with.

So what, she got in trouble a little, but it was only this one time, and everybody makes mistakes. If you think about it, it wasn't her fault, that some people came over with all that alcohol.

He had no problem with her and his son, having a relationship. He actually predicted it. He had no idea how right he was.

.

.

.

_20 minutes later (back to Sakura)_

I stepped out of the police cruiser with officer Kabuto, and walked to my Mansion (more like castle). I turned to him, "You can leave now" I say nastily. He looked at me with frustration.

"Whatever." I didn't see him walk away from me, because my back was facing the double French doors to my home. It was awfully silent on the car ride home, not one word was said. I pushed in the code to the door in the electronic key pad, when I heard a satisfying 'click' I walked into my house. I closed the door behind me and smelled the air. Something was wrong, The air doesn't smell like vodka like it usually does. _Fuck!!_ I yelled mentally as I ran to the next room over, and what I saw scared me, NO it terrified me. I almost physically puked.

All of my alcohol was gone. None. Zip. Nada.

Worst part of it all. It was Sunday.

I screamed in frustration, as loud as I could.

* * *

**It's kind of shorter than usual. Sorry about that. **

**Anyway before people get confused, I'm going to have Fugaku be a 'good' person in this story, and later a father figure to Sakura (hint, hint)**

**Oh and in my story you can't buy alcohol on Sundays, and the bar's and clubs are closed.**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Melanie**


	8. UhOh, Hina Finds out

**disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 8- Uh-oh, Hina Finds out

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. I'll love-_ I turned off my alarm clock and sighed. It felt different. Weird. Strange. I guess it was because I didn't have a blearing headache. Not really a bad thing, but that didn't mean I was happy about not having a drink in the last three days while I was in jail. Not to mention when I was in the hospital. Every last drop of alcohol was gone from my house. Not to mention my coke to.

I already checked to see if my fake ID was messed with but, it wasn't. If the cops would have found it then I would have had a hard time defending the story I told to Fugaku Uchiha. I decided it was time to wake up so, I got up off my king size bed and to my closet. I still have not worn the uniform once, but still nobody has yet to say something to me about it. I wonder why.

I walked to the jeans section and put on a pair of black wash eclipse skinny jeans, and a dark blue tight fitting shirt. I then walked over to my shoes and put on my converse. As I entered the bathroom I pulled out the cabinet and looked at all my jewelry manly: body piercing. I had my ears pierced ever since I can remember but, until recently it was only percied once.

I now have both ears percied three times each, along with my belly button. Hell, I have two tattoos, that daddy doesn't know about. It was just a design of swirls and jagged lines. Its located on my left shoulder. The other one is on my right arm, its of a line that turns into a circle connected to another have circle (the ANBU tattoo).

Anyway, I put all of the pieces of metal in and soon brushed my straight hair (which came a little below my shoulders, with bangs straight across my forehead) and, my teeth.

I was walking down the steps when I suddenly stopped at the second floor and went into the guest bedroom. I saw my Iphone sitting in the middle of the bed. I grabbed it and continued on my way down to the main floor. The phone had a straight scratch down the middle of it. I'll buy a new one.

I quickly picked up a muffin and was out the door with my book bag. I entered the garage unit and was debating on what car to drive. I picked a old school corvette.

.

.

.

As I walked up to the school grounds, I saw my friends in their usual spot by the trees.

They saw me before I was up to them. Hinata had a releived smile on her face. While the others looked worried.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata told us you were sick. Are you better now?" Ino asked me concerned. Wow if only she knew.

"Yeah, I'm better now." They looked at me and smiled, we continued to talk until it was time to go to first period.

_LUNCH TIME_

We were sitting on the roof eating stuffed-crusted pizza when Hinata looked at me with a certain look. I knew what I had to do.

"Hey, guys do you wanna come to my place today after school?" I asked them as sweetly as I could. They all shared looks of excitement.

"Yes, Sakura we would love to!!" Tennie, speaks for everyone. Great I was really nervous what their reactions were going to be when they found out that I was extremely rich.

"Great, my house is 1320 Lakeview Terrace" I tell them. I knew I was going to regret this….

_Sixth period_

I walked into Kurenai senseis room to find she want present and that 'Itachi' was written on the board. All the kids looked pretty excited. I went to my seat, which is next to Kiba's.

"Hey, Kiba what's going on?" He looked up at me with a confused face, then an understanding one.

"That's right, you weren't here the last couple days. Well sensei's baby was coming early so she's in the hospital now, and Itachi Uchiha is our teacher now." What?? I don't see why this is such a big deal. OHHH I get it now, the girls are more excited than the guys -telling from the squeaky squeals-, they are excited because the new teacher is really hot.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Uchiha came into the room looking extremely sexy, with his dark wash jeans and shirt. He was holding couple binders and folders. Itachi walked over to the desk and set his stuff down on the table. The bell rang, and all the students talking, as Itachi walked to the front of our incredibly small class.

"Okay, get out your workbooks and go to page 129" there was a couple groans, but the students complied. "Work on problems 1-34, when your done you need to put them into the basket" he tells us quietly. "Sakura I need to see you in the hall." oh great, I think to myself. I got up and walked into the hallway behind him. When I got there he had the same stony cold expression his father had, only less warm. Ouch.

I shut the door behind me and waited for him to speak. "Why were you not here?" He asks me in a deadly voice.

"I already turned in my late pass, I shouldn't have to be here in the hall with you." I told him in the same manner.

"Hn" he was still looking at me questionly.

"I was sick, okay!" I practically scream at him. I'm really starting to wish I had something to drink, I'm just emotional because of the withdraw from it.

"Hn" he tells me again, I felt the anger rising in me. Who the hell does he think he is? He cant just do that HN thing all the time. I have no idea what HN means goddammit.

"Stop saying that! How am I suppose to know what it means?" that time I did yell at him. But get this, he smirked at me. I don't care how incredibly hot he looked like that. I was seriously getting pissed off.

"Hn"… I'm going to kill him. I say to myself over and over in my head. I took heavy deep breaths trying to calm down before I swing at him.

"Whatever I love that word anyway." I tell him with a smile. He smirk didn't disappear though. He knew I was lying obviously.

"Hn," keep calm, keep calm. I mentally say. There has to be another reason why I'm out here. So I stayed silent and, waited for him to talk. "I have a couple of assignments you need to do for make-up work." He tells me again. I just nod my head. Itachi hands me a folder, I opened it and quickly scanned over the work.

"I don't get any of this." I tell him seriously. He looked at me with another small smirk.

"I know." he says confidently. Great what I'm suppose to do? We don't have textbooks with the information, since the class is so small. We only have workbooks, with problems in them.

"what am I suppose to do then?" I ask him with a completely calm face. Truth was I am calm now. Which is kind of weird because literately seconds ago, I was ready to rip his head off.

"have someone come over to help you with them." That's a good idea.. Wait hold that. I cant do that. The only friend I have in this class is failing and cant keep his mouth shut if I showed him my house.

"I can't do that I don't have any friends in this class, well that are passing." I say to him. He smirks again, for reasons I don't understand.

"Well then I can come over and help you with them." NO WAY in hell will I let that happen. I mean what if he tells someone or something? No he wouldn't tell anyone, he not much of a talker. Much less gossip. What if he acts different towards me too? Why would it matter, he is my teacher. All these questions and answers were currently running through my head.

I did need to pass this class, or mommy and daddy will make me move again, and I'm finally happy. The only way I can pass is if I don't have any zeros on my report card, so I need to get a good grade on these papers..

Sigh.. "okay, fine. Tomorrow" I tell him. I cant help but feel excited about him coming over to my house.._ probably just because he a teacher and its wrong, _In my mind I knew that wasn't the truth. (Besides he not really a teacher. He is going to be a psychologist, but this is a program to help him learn form college)

"Hn" he says walking into the classroom. Just like that, he didn't even tell me yes or anything. How will he know were to go? I didn't worry about it anymore though. I just walked into my class and ignored the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

ITACHI'S POV

After I walked out into the hall and I saw that Sakura followed me and shut the door, I asked her the question I already knew the answer to. "Why were you not here?"

She immediately got defensive. A sign of denial. "I already turned in my late pass, I shouldn't have to be in the hallway with you." changing the subject, I sign that what ever the reason she tells me is fake.

"Hn" I see her face look from question to frustrated. It wasn't on her face. No she hides that well, it was her sparkling emerald eyes that said it all. The way they darkened when she was angry, or shined when she was excited, or narrowed as she tried to make sense of something.

"I was sick! Okay!" She screams at me. Her mood is changing rapidly which means either she bi-polar or that she is going through some kind of withdraw. I guessed the latter. I could be completely wrong and she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed but, it was unlikely. After all, I'm never wrong.

"Hn" I grunt at her again just to see her reaction. She went from frustrated to angry in a blink of any eye. I was definitely right.

"Stop saying that! how am I suppose to know what it means?" she yells at me, getting even angrier. I felt the corners of my mouth turn into a small smirk. She just needs another small little push.

"Hn" I knew my smirk was getting wider, I was prepared to move when she swung at me. Although she never did.

"Whatever I love that word anyway" she tells me. Sakura was taking heavy breaths and the suddenly stopped and her face was controlled and calm. That was unexpected, she was really wasn't just going through withdraw. It was a major withdraw, for this much emotion to happen so suddenly. She must have been off whatever she was doing for weeks, or she uses it so much that its causing this reaction but I doubt that.

"Hn" I didn't say that to make her mad, it was just natural. "I have a couple of assignments I need you to do for make-up work." I tell her the real reason why she was here. Well what she thought was the real reason.

"I don't get any of this" that's not surprising considering that she wasn't here lately -which I have my own theory's about-

"I know" I tell her with a smirk again.

"then what am I suppose to do?" she asks me in a voice that told me she really didn't know. Time to put my plan into action I guess.

"have a friend come over and help you with them" I tell her in my usual quiet voice. She thought for a couple seconds then responds.

"I don't have any friends in this class, well that are passing" She says. She looks worried. Good, then she will say yes.

"well then I can come over and help you with them" I tell her, she doesn't show it but I know she is surprised. She thinks for a couple minutes and answers me.

"okay, fine. Tomorrow" she said in a quiet voice. That was actually perfect timing. I would just get her number out of the school address book and call her tomorrow to get her address.

"Hn" I walk into the room to see everyone talking and the turn in basket full of papers. They all stopped talking as I entered the room, some girls blushed when they looked at me. Pathetic. Like I would be interested in them. I don't like the fact that I have to play 'teacher' when I'm not one. Sakura slowly entered the room and sat in her desk by the Kiba kid and talked with him.

It's weird how I'm 18 years old, teaching a group of 16 year olds. I skipped three years of school all together. I skipped third, sixth, and tenth grade. On June ninth I'll be 19, I should be a freshman in college. Not a junior.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was picking up papers to grade in my bag, when I was done I picked it up and, walked around the desk past the window. I looked out and stopped when I saw a seventies shiny black Corvette being approached by a pink haired woman. Which I assume was Sakura. I continued to watch as she got in her car and, laid her head on the steering wheel motionless, as if thinking what too do.

SAKURA POV

I was laying there thinking what to do. The gang was going to coming over in a while at five o'clock for dinner, and my life story. I groaned to myself, screw everything, I really need a drink. So I'll go get one. I tell myself, I'll go to the bar for an hour, I'll get a nice buzz and drive home with the windows down so I can calm down a little. (remember it's October so it's mildly cold)

I started my car and drove to the nearest bar and went in. I sat down at the bar and, the bartender came up to me. "Can, I help you?" he asked me in a friendly way. I looked around and tried to decide what I wanted.

"Yeah, can I have some cherry vodka. Straight." I asked him. He raised his eyebrows but before he could ask I shoved my ID in his face. He looked at it and then at me. Like me he didn't say anything just did what I asked. I took the time to look around the bar. There was seven people including myself and the bartender in it. The nameless man came back with three shots of vodka.

I raised one of them to him, "its five o'clock somewhere" the response I got was a heavy laugh.

* * *

I slowly walked into my house. It was currently 4:30 and my friends would be over in a half an hour. After typing in the code, I walked inside and straight to the kitchen with four brown paper bags. I decided on my way home to stop at the liquor store, I neatly put them away. I still need to get some more coke, though I would do it tomorrow. I would also talk to a ass-hole of mine about sending me through hell and back. (The drug dealer)

I went further into the kitchen and grabbed the instant ramen packages, and a pan filled with water. I put six instant ramen packages together in the water filled pan on the fire stove. I know it was pathetic to make instant ramen for my friends, but I have no idea how to cook.

I never saw the need for maids, cooks, and butlers. Besides they would just get in the way and in my business.

Soon I heard cars coming up the driveway so I walked outside to stand in front of my house but behind a couple trees so they wouldn't see me, but I could here them. I wanted to see their reactions. I heard car doors open. Nobody talked at first but, Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Hey Hinata are you sure this is her house?" He said in a quiet voice. I looked through the leaves and saw them all gapping in awe.

"Yeah, I'm sure I've been here before" She told them with a smile on her face. They were all still standing there gapping like fish. I slowly walked behind them.

"Are you guys going to come in, or are you going to stay out here and freeze to death." I spoke out loud. They all turned to look at me with wide eyes, with the exception of Hina.

"SAKURA!!" All of them said, some quieter than others. "This is your house?!?" They all said again. I didn't bother to answer because I knew they weren't done.

"More like mansion" TenTen said with large eyes.

"Mansion? More like castle." Naruto said to her while walking to Hinata and, grabbing her hand. "Well, come on Sakura, we want a tour." He said with that goofy smile of his. "Don't forget the basement either." he said with the smile still intact.

"Naruto, that's not possible if you want to eat on time." They all got confused looks on their faces.

"Why's that Sakura?" I smiled at them and walked to the front door with my backs to them, motioning for them to follow.

I smirked as I entered the estate and answered them "Because, the basement is three times the size of the top half."

.

.

.

We soon finished the tour. I showed them my room and the whole top half of the large building. Like I said, I didn't bother to show them the basement.

We walked into the dinning room and Naruto immediately ran to the ramen in the center and smelled it, he was very excited by the looks of it. "Okay guys sit down, and I'll serve you." I said with a smile on my face, I tried to say it with a straight voice but it didn't work I just started laughing. They sat down in this order: Hinata, Naruto, on the left side and on the right was TenTen was next to Neji and Shikamaru was next to him along with Ino, leaving the head of the table to me. I walked around and gave everyone a portion. Hinata was last on purpose, so I could talk to her.

"Hey, I'm going to tell them now so stop giving me that look, I'll tell them." Her eyes widened and she turned in her chair to look at me with eyes that were beginning to water.

"I can't believe you Saki, you just got out of the hospital." She whispered to me. I wasn't one hundred percent sure what she was talking about but, I had a pretty good guess. After all I forgot to brush my teeth to get the alcohol smell off it.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet!!!**

**I'm starting to pick up on things with Itachi and Sakura. I hope your happy:)**

**thanks to RhcpLove for a such a good idea. I was kind of stuck:) she really helped.**

**REVIEW**

** Thanks again, Melanie**


	9. My Best Friend

**Disclaimer I do not Own Naruto. **

Addicted

**Chapter 9- My Best Friend**

_Recap_

"_Hey, I'm going to tell them now so stop giving me that look, I tell them." Her eyes widened and she turned in her chair to look at me with eyes that were beginning to water. _

"_I can't believe you Saki, you just got out of the hospital," she whispered to me. I was not one hundred percent sure what she was talking about but, I had a good guess. After all, I forgot to brush my teeth to get the alcohol smell off it. _

_End recap_

I looked at Hinata but before I could defend myself, she turned away and stated in a small voice "we will talk later. Now please tell them, its killing me." I could tell she was angry with me. I decided not to respond. I walked to the head of the pure wood mahogany table, the table it self could easily fit twenty-five people. I remained standing though.

"Guy's I'm really glad that all of you could make it here. I have really big news to tell you." _Big my ass. _I think to myself.

I just hope that when I tell them, that they don't freak on me. I remember when I was living in New York; with my family, I had a 'friend' named Ciera. I met her my first day of high school. She was wearing a black pleated skirt with v-neck blue top. I still recall when we met, the way she commented on how gorgeous my clothes were. We were at a public school (I didn't want to go to private) and, I later found out that she couldn't afford fancy clothes or luxuries. Anyway, about half way through the year around the time I moved away. I told her who I was and, she freaked out. The last memory I have of her is when she pulled me into an eclipse store and ordered the staff to wait on her hand in foot because she knew me. She wasn't a REAL friend. She used me. I hate her so much; no one is aloud to get the better of me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when TenTen loudly asked me "What is it?" she then paused and got a huge smile before saying "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I was about to deny the comment but Ino replied to firstly.

"I knew it! I saw you talking to Itachi Uchiha in the hall way and the way he smirked at you! OH MY GOODNESS, if he wasn't yours I would have already sunk my teeth into him." Why do they think that Itachi likes me. He has barely even spoken a word to me yet. Once again before I could deny anything Hinata talked.

"Ino, you have a boyfriend remember Kiba?" She paled and her expression changed from excitement to sad to happy. _Could Ino be blonder? _I thought to myself. She is one bi-polar chick.

"Oh yeah, I love my Kiba!" She says while showing off her perfectly white, straight teeth in a dazzling smile. Know that I thought about it, all of the people in our little group have a boyfriend/girlfriend. Ino has Kiba, Shika has Temari, Neji and TenTen, Hina and Naruto are dating as of recently too. Since she finally admitted her feelings and he asked her on a date. They have been dating ever since. I don't know the stories behind the others. I hope to find out soon though.

"Guys I don't have a boyfriend." I told them but, soon rethought it before Naruto could interrupt, "or a girlfriend, Naruto." I said with a giggle. He smiled and laughed, and responded to me.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" he asked me with a wide wolfish smile. I was going to respond but then Hina gave me the look she was giving me on and off all night. I knew what I have to do.

"I need to tell you the real reason why you're here," I said to them. I felt a nervous fluttering in my stomach I didn't know what to do. "I-I I'm Saku-ura Ha-" _I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it, _I continued to tell myself. I can't stand the thought of my new friends using me. I can't stand the thought of being lied to anymore. I can't stand to be alone anymore, all because of a birthright that I didn't ask for.

I knew I must have sounded stupid for stuttering, and saying my name like that, but at the moment I didn't care. I only cared about what they would think of me. I have almost never cared what someone says of me. I wouldn't have cared the names I was called, or the looks I got, but just now suddenly, I was terrified that they would see me different, see me as a benefit. All these thoughts were drowned out as I thought of Hinata. She saw me at my worst. Hell, she helped me at my worst. She cares about me; at least I think she does. If these people were able to befriend Hina, and she trusts them. Then I should too. I suddenly missed Jacob. (I'll explain more later)

I looked at their expressions to see their full attention on me. I suddenly felt like I was a weak, little, princess type girl. _Hell will freeze over before that happens. _New confidence came into me, like the real me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno"

-

-

-

They were all silent, with wide eyes and their mouths practically to the ground. I think I saw Naruto drool a little. (Except Hina)

-

-

-

Shika was the first to respond. "That makes a lot of sense. Ever since we got here I was wondering how in the hell you could have a house this big, but when you said you were a Haruno it makes sense." He said in awe. TenTen was next.

"I knew I recognized this house somewhere before. It was in 'Fashion weekly' as the largest house in all of Japan. It's called the 'Haruno House', but I had no idea it was here in Kohona!!" She said regaining her composer. Neji was next.

"You mean to tell me that, My Father and Mother lied to us about you. They always told us that your parent's jobs were close to mine." His and Hinata's parents are nowhere near the same job career. He never really lost his composer so he was fine. Then came Naruto.

"No way, that's awesome, but if you don't mind can I have some more ramen?" He asked me with a smile. I wasn't surprised he had no interest what-so-ever.

I was happy, truly happy; I cannot remember the last time I gave a real, true smile. They didn't act any different in anyway possible. Just a little surprised. I was worried still because Ino was the one I thought bout's reaction the most. She IS a blond after all. (A/N, no offence to all you blonds'. I'm one too.)

….."YOU have to show me your closet!! I want to see if you have any girly clothes and not all of these badass ones. You need to wear more pink." She smiled at me again. Like nothing of significance happened at all. What I did next surprised us all. Even me.

I ran up to Ino and grabbed her into a death-grip like hug. I couldn't help but feel as if I was the luckiest girl alive. I have these amazing, loving friends that care for me. Rich or Poor. Famous or normal. I could feel the tears in my eyes threaten to spill, but they wouldn't. They never will.

I thought of an amazing idea. "How about you do. All the girls spend the night here and the guys can too, if they want but you have to leave us alone for girl talk." I tell them with my voice hitching at the current emotion. Ino and I let go of our hug, and she nodded at me.

"Absolutely! We can defiantly do that, well I can anyway." She says to me with a preppy voice. Hinata and TenTen said similar things. The boys agreed that they would stay but, they weren't going to see us till' morning because they were going to explore my house, which I don't mind. I don't have anything to hide, well except in the liquor cabinet, but I made sure to lock it earlier.

"Wait do you guys need to get stuff from home or anything?" I asked them. If they did then I surely had whatever they needed here already. Ino smiled happily at me again.

"No, we always keep at bag of our stuff with us in case we decide to stay the night at someone's house." She tells me.

"Oh okay, that's fine. Go get your stuff and meet me back in here while I take care of this mess. Oh and call your parents or people, whoever you need to call." I tell them as I pick up the dirty dishes. A couple of them offered to help but I refused as I took the items into the kitchen. When I was done, I walked back into the dinning room and saw them all there talking, with different bags sitting against the wall. "Pick up your stuff and follow me." I tell them. They did without complaint. I walked up to the third floor, and gave all the guys a room to themselves since we wouldn't be seeing them until morning. I also told them that they could go anywhere in the house except the fourth floor. Were we would be.

After we left them to go upstairs into my room, I asked them to put their bags against the wall, which they did. We all sat on my king sized bed.

"So, TenTen tell me the story behind you and Neji." I asked her. We were all sitting in a circle.

She blushed and looked away. "Okay, I guess since they already know, they can help fill in parts that I missed." I wonder what she could possibly miss. "So I met him when I was in eighth grade, we were partners for about everything, and we really didn't like each other to much. We constantly got on each other's nerve. About freshman year we had to do a project together were we admitted that we sort of kind of liked each other.-" Ino interrupted her.

"Sort of kind of liked each other, my ass. She was head over heals in love with him." Ino replied with a knowing smile, while TenTen continued to blush.

"Yeah right whatever." She said quickly, "anyway he asked me on a date and we went out, we eventually started hanging out a lot so, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and we have been dating ever since." I was told. The other two girls were giggling while Tennie gave them a glare.

"That's an interesting story," I told her with a laugh. She was still blushing; I decided to change the subject on to a laughing Ino.

"So, Ino what about you and Kiba. " I ask her with a smirk when I see her cheeks heat up. She suddenly lit like a light bulb with a smile.

"Guys, you will never believe this." She tells us. At first I thought she was trying to change the subject but then she continued, "Me and Kiba lost our virginity over the weekend." She says while looking at us happily. I was speechless.

"That's great, about time!" TenTen yells at her while Hinata smiles. I was so lost.

"I know really Ino" Hina states. Seriously? Am I missing something? Is it normal for girls to just go around and have sex all the time?

"Wait a minute; have you guys all lost your v-card?" They looked at me with a smile and giggles. I don't get what's so funny.

"Saki, are you a virgin?" Hinata asked me with a small giggle. Well duh, I'm a virgin, but apparently the only one here.

"Yes, is that a problem you whores." they knew I was totally kidding about the whore comment. I may do drugs and drink a little, oh and kick-ass but that don't mean I'm experienced at all. The farthest I have ever gone with a person was making-out. Well from what I can remember. I was drunk as hell. I might have done more, but I defiantly don't remember. "Tell me everything." I said to them. I rather had a hard time believing that Hinata has had sex.

"Nasty Saki, you want to know how it happened, okay well when a man get's 'excited' he-" you have to love Ino, and her stupid moments,

"INO shut up! I know that, meant who was your first and the question wasn't applied to you since you already told me." I interrupted her continuing. TenTen talked first.

"It was sophomore year, a couple days after my birthday. Neji took me to a really nice restaurant and then back to my house where my parents were gone for the weekend." _'Nough said. _She was only around 15 when she lost it. That's young if you ask me. Hina talked next.

"I was dating this guy named Shino in ninth, and I thought I loved him so, one day things were getting pretty heated so I did 'it' with him. Damn Horney bastard." I swear if I had been drinking something I would have spit it out. I have never heard Hina talk that way before. About a person no less.

"I'll start from the beginning, it was the ending of last year that me and Kiba starting going out." Ino says to me. "Anyway, I thought it was time and I was right. It was so amazing, and romantic. He bought me flowers and everything." She says to me in a lovey voice. "Sakura, tell us everything about your relationships!" she yells to me. I wish I didn't have to say anything but, their friends. My best friends.

"Ive only had one boyfriend. It was when I was 14 years old." I told her. It kind of hurt to talk about Jacob. After what happened. I miss him so, so much.

_Flashback_

_As I walked up the busy crowed street in New York, I saw my love Jacob walking towards me with a smile on his face, occupied him was a couple of his friends, _oh no _I thought to myself. You see Jacob was a very popular kid__**. **__I was not. I tried not to look at them, as I was getting closer. They havn't yet noticed me. _

_One of the boys named josh looked up and saw me. He pointed to me and the others looked towards me. Jacob gave me a hidden smile. Our relationship was diffrant, nobody knew about it except us. _

"_Guy's look! It's Sakura Tenshi, that Japanese girl from homeroom," he said with a laugh, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. They laughed at me as I walked away from them rapidly, but instead of going further I walked into the alleyway too listen to them talk._

"_That chick is such a freak" One of them said, I didn't recognize the voice. It hurt when he said that about me._

"_Yeah, I know seriously I don't think I have ever seen a girl more flat than her." I heard josh say. I know for a fact that josh does drugs and drinks. I've never tried it before but I have been thinking about it. From what he just said, I knew I needed to change. I'm sick of people treating me this way. _

"_Guys shut up, you don't even know her.," my Jacob said to them. I knew he would come out and defend me. Even though he is afraid of people will think if they say us together, Oh well. I was about to turn and walk away when I heard a disturbing thing. Another voice I heard, from what I could tell it was Kristin form English class. _

"_Hey, guys why are you standing in the middle of the road?" She asks them, I peek around the corner to see if I was right in my assumption. I was. I continued to watch as she walked up to Jacob. I didn't have anything against Kristin, she was sweet, and is often really nice to me. I have never heard her say one bad word about anyone. _

"_Hey, umm Jaky can I talk to you in private." _Jaky? _I thought to myself, maybe their just friends. The walked over closer to me as his friends stayed there and continued to talk. Kristin is pretty. She has short dark brown hair, with beautiful pink eyes, she is really tall, skinny, tan, and big chested. The opposite of me. I'm small, short, pale, flat chested, and if you ask me id say I was ugly. _

"_I wanted to ask you if you decided yet." As she said that, I didn't know what to think of it._

"_No I havn't Kris, I like you a lot but, I like my girlfriend to." It felt if my heart was about to explode. I could understand if he wanted this girl instead, but why didn't he tell me that he likes someone else? Omg (lets just say, that this was the last time I said 'omg') what if he is using me? I thought. Then I thought about how he said 'I like my girlfriend too'. The water that was coming out of my eyes slowed down as I sniffled. _

"_Bu-u-t, Jake you told me that you loved me." I couldn't even think as she said those words. Jacob never once said he loved me. _

"_Kristin, I do but, I can't just leave her. She needs me more than you know. I'm practically all she has. I may not love her like I do you but, she is my best friend." my world just came crashing around me as he said that sentence that haunts my dreams even know. _

_I couldn't listen anymore; it was making me physically ill. I ran until couldn't run anymore. I reached my house and ran into it. Too bad 'mommy' was in my way. _

"_Sakura Haruno! Where have you been? Sarah and Nick are coming over for dinner and you face looks awful. Go make yourself presentable. Now!" she ordered me. _

_There was no 'Sakura are you okay?' Or 'whats wrong' she was worried about on thing though. What I looked like. _

_I went straight to my room and my face into the pillow, I sobbed for hours until I heard footsteps coming over to me. I looked up and I got the weried indescribable feeling in my stomach again. Jacob was startingg to come to me, and sat on my bed next to me. "what's wrong Saku?" He asked me sweetly, but as I looked Into his eyes I didn't see the love in his eyes. I saw caring and worried, not what I saw when he looked at Kristin. _

"_Why didn't you tell me that you didn't like me at all? That you were in love with Kristin? I would have understood. Why do you keep leading me to believe that you actually care about me?" I said in a even voice. Which surprised me even more._

_He looked at me with wide eyes. "You were there wernt you? Listen Saku, I couldn't just leave you alone. Your all by yourself in this huge house and in life. I do love you just not in that way. I love you as the best friend I will ever have." I could tell that he was telling the truth. I realized right there that it didn't matter who he was with, as long as he is my best friend, and if Kristin hurts him. I will kick her ass._

"_Jacob." he looked at me with a smile. I was now smiling, I could not help it, and he is my best friend. I realized that what I said early was true. It time to change, if it is for the better or worse I do not know._

"_Yeah?" He asked me._

"_Let's go party at your house." I tell him, with a giggle. He looked me with a confused look. Then he looked excited._

"_Okay, but you HAVE to try cherry vodka. I know you will love it…_

_End flashback _

Of course I didn't say that out loud. I was just thinking it. Ino, Hinata, and TenTen looked at each other and then me. "You have only had one boyfriend, and you're a junior in high school?" Ino asks me. I wasn't offended by her comment at all. Just a little embarrassed.

"yeah, only one. I guess because I'm not that pretty, or maybe because I'm only a b-cup but, whatever." I say to them kind of sad. They were all gorgous and beautiful, not like me. I looked up to them and they all had an eyebrow raised, with wide eyes.

"Sakura, are you serious? Your really, really, super, duper pretty! So don't think that your not. GOT IT." Tennie said to me, well more like yelled. I was so happy right now, that I decided it was time to make them happy.

"Hey, guys you wanna see my closet?" They instantly get huge grins on. I assumed what their answers were so I got off the bed and walked to the double doors of my closet and stood in front of it, waiting for them to get behind me. I smirked to myself.

"Girls, welcome to heaven." I sate as we walk into the enormous room.

_._

_._

_._

After we were done playing dress up in my closet, we put all the clothes back away into the built in drawers. We were currently laying on the floor of my closet.

"So, if you don't mind me asking where are your parent at Saki?" Ino asked me. I pulled my gaze to her and thought. I really didn't know if I should tell them everything. But, I guess they earned it.

"When I was 14, I got kicked out of the house in New York, by them. I went to live with my aunt an uncle, in Cali, for two years before I got in trouble there too. I was told to come live at this house here in Japan, where I was born." I told them a revised version of what really happened. Of course I left out the partying part.

"Sakura that's awful I'm-" Piggie didn't get to finish her statement as we heard a loud CRASH and soon after a 'NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!!' I really didn't care if they broke anything but, I wanted to see what it was.

"Hey, why don't we scare the boys a little " They turned to me with similar evil smiles to match my cold smirk.

* * *

**TBC**

**BAD? GOOD? tell me! REVIEW!**

**almost 5,000 words!! I'm so happy.**

**I was thinking about doing the whole next chapter, in Itachi's pov. what do you think?**

**thanks, Mel:)**

**KEEP READING!!**


	10. Riko and Renji

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

**Addicted**

**Chapter 10- Riko and Renji**

_recap_

_After we were done playing dress up in my closet, we put all the clothes back away into the built in drawers. We were currently laying on the floor of my closet._

"_So, if you don't mind me asking where are your parents at Saki?" Ino asked me. I pulled my gaze to her and thought. I really didn't know if I should tell them everything. But, I guess they earned it._

"_When I was 14, I got kicked out of the house in New York, by them. I went to live with my aunt an uncle, in Cali, for two years before I got in trouble there too. I was told to come live at this house here in Japan, where I was born." I told them a revised version of what really happened. Of course I left out the partying part._

"_Sakura that's awful I'm-" Piggy didn't get to finish her statement as we heard a loud CRASH and soon after a 'NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!!' I really didn't care if they broke anything but, I wanted to see what it was._

"_Hey, why don't we scare the boys a little " They turned to me with similar evil smiles to match my cold smirk._

_End recap _

We were currently outside of my house next to the garage unit, looking at the electricity box with our flashlights. "Hey, maybe it's this one?" Ino says while pointing to the red cable. I was holding a pair of wire cutters. I decided since we couldn't find the switch, I would just cut the electricity. Besides, I have a back-up generator. I shrugged my shoulders and snipped the cable.

Soon after the lights from my house went out, and we heard a pretty girlish scream.

I'm guessing it was Naruto.

We all giggled as we walked to the back door, ready to start our plan.

_Shika's pov_

Naruto being the idiot he is, broke a vase full of flowers in the dinning room. Neji yelled at him loudly. Probably the loudest he has ever yelled. We were looking around the house, and it was even bigger than what the outside showed. We only went down to the first level and, I don't know how much further it goes down. All I know is that its huge.

All of the sudden the lights flickered and, then shut off. Naruto screamed again. I could feel my heart beating faster. I wonder if the girls are okay? What could have happened?

We all became quiet as we heard the hinges on the door squeak as the wind blew it open, but I don't recall opening it. We all gasped as, we heard what sounded as TenTen, scream loudly from upstairs.

Without saying a word Neji bolted to the staircase -using his cell phone as a light-. We soundlessly followed him.

"TENTEN, ARE YOU OKAY?" he yelled as we all ran up the stairs two at a time. I was slightly worried. What could have happened? I didn't know. I'm glad Temari isn't here, she might have gotten hurt.

We finally reached the fourth floor and, I saw movement at the end of the hall, so I flashed my cell phone light at it. What I saw frightened me. I ran over to Hinata, and TenTen. The others turned to see what I was doing and they saw us. Neji and Naruto scrambled over to see what was wrong. Hinata and TenTen were covered in fright. From what we don't know.

"Oh my god, girls are you ok?" Neji asked as he hugged TenTen. While Naruto hugged Hinata. I was afraid, for Sakura and Ino, we didn't know where they were, or what was going on.

"T-th-ey to-ok _hic _t-them." Hinata said while tears came out of her eyes.

"what are you talking about Hina?" Neji asked calmly, at the same time as Naruto was trying to calm her down. I knew something wasn't right, the minute the lights went out. And TenTen's tears looked somewhat forced, how could there be a simple electric problem with a person as rich as Sakura.

TenTen talked with a somewhat steady voice, "this person in all black came and took them when we weren't looking. They're somewhere in the house." she paused for a moment. "They also had weapons." she tells us.

I was starting to become scared. What could have happened to them? Who is in Sakura's house? Naruto showed his fright when he pulled Hina closer to him. I hope they are ok.

We all tensed as we heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs slowly, we were all in the corner of the hallway, so we couldn't move anywhere to hid. The others backed against the wall, as we heard the steps become closer as the person came to the top of the stairs. I could see a outline of a medium sized man. It was dark so I doubted he could see us, but I'm guessing he could hear us. I was breathing hard, and my heart beating fast. Hinata and TenTen were trying hard to be quiet. I felt Naruto's shoulder tense up even more. I didn't know about Neji because he was the farthest from me. The man came even closer and was breathing heavy.

The sound of boots hitting the floor echoed through the large opening. He came within 5 feet of us, and pulled out a long knife out of his pocket the light glistened from the nearby window which I'm guessing clouds moved so, the moon could be seen. I saw a faint _s_ on the metal of the knife.

The girls didn't even try to be quiet anymore. Naruto sounded like he was trying to talk. "leave us alone." he said quietly as if afraid, which he probably is. I was too. Naruto continued to talk. "where are our friends Ino and Sakura?" he asked getting louder at the end. I was dreading what this man was going to say.

Instead of answering, surprisingly he laughed, which slowly turned into a girlish giggle, behind me I heard Hinata and TenTen laughing too. Strangely I heard a laugh above us as well. By now I knew what was going on. The girls tricked us. _Troublesome. _

_Sakura's pov _

It was really funny, so I couldn't help but laugh, shortly Hina, Tennie, and Piggy joined along. I reached for my flashlight in my back pocket. I turned it on and pointed it to Ino who was hanging from the ceiling by a pulley system, and a video camera in hand. I took off my mask, and pointed to my face, so the guys could see it was me.

It was too funny to see 16 year old boys shaking. Without anyone saying a word I motioned for them to follow me down the stairs to the main floor. When we got there I went to a certain door and opened it to see the backup generator. I walked over and flipped the switch. Soon after it made a wheezing sound and all the lights turned back on.

I turned to look at the guys, and said "were you scared?" they looked at me with expressions of denial on their faces.

"che, no we knew it was you all along." Naruto said to me. I smiled and lead them into the living room.

"Ino, if you please will" I tell her in a professional type voice.

"Absolutely, Sakura" she says to me in the same voice, she slowly walks to the large wall mounted flat screen on the wall and plugs in my HD video camera. She also turns the TV on as well as selecting the right video.

On the screen was exactly what happened, play by play. I turned to them and tell them innocently. "of course you weren't scared." _Hello YouTube, _I thought to myself as I turned to them.

-

-

-

_You would not believe your eyes if 10 million fireflies-_ I turned off my alarm clock, and sighed. I looked around the room, clothes were everywhere with the addition of bags of chips, tubes of ice-cream, and bottles of soda. I tried to think of why the light didn't hurt my eyes. _duh _it all came back to me as I got up. I don't have a headache because I didn't get drunk last night, and I didn't get drunk last night because the gang came over. They were currently all sleeping.

_Squish_

I looked down to see why my feet are now all sticky and wet, I saw my foot in chocolate ice-cream. I wiped my foot on the closest clean section of carpet. I walked down the hall until I reached the stairs where the others were sleeping I entered the nearest room and saw Neji and TenTen holding each other on the bed with from what I could tell, little or no clothes on. _Nice _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Yo, guys wake up!" I yell at them. They slowly opened their eyes at the same time. When Neji woke up he sat up, and the blanket pooled around his waist to show him without a shirt and a equally topless TenTen. It made me wonder if I should burn the sheets, or just clean them. When he shifted I saw the outline off his 'thing' under the blankets and I almost screamed. I swiftly walked out of the room, not allowing them to say anything.

Yep, defiantly burning the sheets.

I entered the next room and saw Shikamaru all spread out on the bed, with the comforter on the floor, and thankfully he had on pants, but I cant say the same thing about a shirt. I really didn't mind though. Shika was snoring softly, I walked over and grabbed his shoulders and shook him harshly, "wake up Shika" I tell him. He opened his eyes swiftly and I let go of him.

"Oh hey Saki" he tells me blandly. I walked out of the room, without answering him.

I walked into the door on the left and saw Ino, in the same manner as Shikamaru, all spread out, but she had a shirt on with her pants. I decided to get up in her face and yell, "Ino! The mall burned down to the ground!!" her eyes opened with flare and she sat up quickly and screamed so loud that I had to back up. "Calm down, I was kidding" she looked horrified.

"You don't joke around about that Sakura" she looked so serious. I left her alone to scream by herself. I giggled as I turned to the next door and walked through it.

Hina and Naruto were all cuddled up next to each other. I couldn't help but smile at them. They looked so cute together. I felt bad about having to wake to them up, but hey we have to go to school. I wake them up softly but, of course Naruto has to ruin it. "Hey Sakura, what time is it." I didn't feel like answering his question when there was a clock on the wall right infront of him.

So I walked back upstairs and, into my room to my private master bathroom. I quickly stripped my clothes and got into the shower, I felt the hot steamy water hit my back and it felt nice until it hit against an old wound I had.

It was from a girl stabbing me in the back. Literally.

I was stone drunk at a college party in California, one year ago. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a crash outside probably down on the main floor. I smirked as I continued to wash my hair.

I stepped out of the shower and into a towel. I dried my self off, and soon blow dried my hair as well.

I walked to my closet and picked out leggings that went down to my ankles, a black mini skirt that was really short, and black boots that ended right below my knee. I pulled on a plain black tight fitting tee. I saw myself in the full length mirror. I looked good, really good.

I walked into the living room to see Shika sleeping on the couch. Face buried in the pillows. I smirked and, walked into the dinning room where I heard sound from the others, but they weren't in there either. So I stepped through the double doors of the kitchen. What I saw put a small smile to my face, they were all dressed in their uniforms and they were attempting to make waffles. Naruto looked so focused on it. Ino was currently yelling at Neji and TenTen about something. Hinata was praising Naruto for flipping the waffle perfectly. None of them noticed me.

I grabbed a few finished waffles and walked through the kitchen, into the breakfast room. _I need to call the electric guy._ I thought with a smirk. I felt the familiar need in my stomach, since nobody noticed my existence yet, I picked up my orange juice and walked to the alcohol cabinet -which was out of their view range- I grabbed the key hidden under the floor plant, and slowly unlocked it. I double checked to make sure no one was watching. I grabbed the plain vodka, but thought better of it, and picked up my orange juice and drank about half of it. I then picked it up again and poured the vodka in.

I slowly walked back into the breakfast room, after re-locking the cabinet of course. I sat back down and ate my waffles happily with my delicious orange juice. As I ate I couldn't help but think.

I have never had a true friend before, well besides Jacob. I guess you could say I was sort of happy. I would be even more happy if I had a drugs right now, maybe some crack, or some cocaine, that sounds even better. I was brought out of my thoughts by Hinata, "hey we are going to be late to school!"

_Lunch time _

I walked into the garden roof, to meet my friends for lunch. I slowly walked up the metal stairs, to the roof. As I walked I looked at all the flowers, they were all so beautiful, and free looking. I wish I was free. I've never really got to decide anything on my own, it was always, 'listen to my rule and live by it', I never once got to be a kid.

Once I moved away to Cali, I got to have a little bit more freedom, but only a little. I had a curfew, rules, and had to listen to whatever my 'elders' told me, even if I didn't like them.

And the number one rule I was told my entire life will always be the same, no matter where I go, or what happens to me.

I have to run the family business, when I turn twenty.

The only way I can see myself getting out of it, is if I happen to die, but that's not going to happen any time soon. I want to have a choice in what I do with my life. I want to be the person people come to for help. For advise. I want to be there when people need me. I wish I could earn my own money and live life like everyone else in the world. But I can't, it just wasn't meant to be.

Maybe I could try and convince that asshole of a man, how bad I would be at his and his wife's job? No, that wouldn't work, they already know that I get straight A's on everything, and that I would be amazing at that job. I really don't know what I'll do. Maybe I can just suck it up and do it. The only thing is that I will be extremely unhappy. Its not like they care about my happiness anyway.

I'm going to ask Kenji and Sakayu, if they really think that it would be such a good job for me at the Christmas party. Even if I do already know what they will say.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Temari yelled at me to hurry up. I gave a small smirk at her and, walked towards them with my trey of food.

_Sixth period _

God, I was bored out of my fucking mind. All around me people were quietly working in their textbooks. I wish I could work to, but I cant because I have no idea what to do. I was never told how to. When people were learning this, I was in a lovely jail cell. I looked down at the workbook and read the problem for what felt like the 6 thousandth time.

_1. A women just got out of a abusive relationship with a man. She is currently at your office. what level of treatment does she need? ___________________________

I decided to just close my workbook. Besides Itachi was coming over later to help me, I still need to get some crack and kick my dealers ass. I smirked as I came up with a plan. I got up from my desk and walked to Itachi's, "can I please go to the nurse?" I say as innocently as I could. He rose a eyebrow and without saying a word he nodded his head, and I smirked as I walked out of the room.

I completely ignored the nurse office as I walked out the front doors of the school and into the parking lot, making sure to stay away from the security camera's. I climbed into my Mustang, and pulled out of the parking lot slowly.

I revived the gas, as I pulled onto the freeway. I had to go all the way to the mall, so I needed to be fast. Because when I left school there was only an hour left of class time, so Itachi was bound to come over at any time.

After about twenty minutes of driving, I reached the mall. I pulled into the large parking lot, and got out of my car. I walked swiftly to the alley at the back of the mall. I smirked when I saw two drug dealers, one of them just happened to be the one who tried to kill me.

I stuck to the shadows, so that they wouldn't see me. "What the hell Riko, when you told me that you put stuff in those drugs I thought you were kidding, what if that chick comes back and tries to do something?" the guy on the left says. So apparently his name is Riko, and he really did try to hurt me. I decided I would sit here and listen for a minute to see what went down.

"Oh calm down, Renji I didn't put that much in the product, just enough to give her one hell of a time" He said in an gansterish voice. I was super confused. If that was true, then why did all that shit happen to me. I let it go, I guess Riko was lying to this Renji guy. Riko had his back to me, I calculated that he was close enough to me, as I pulled the switch blade out of my pocket, and held it to his neck, without blinking an eyelash.

I felt Riko tense under my hold. Renji didn't move an inch as I held his 'friend'. I laughed a cold and as emotionless as I could. He stiffened even more. I guess it was pretty intimidating. I was still in the shadows, so they couldn't see me. "Renji here was right you shouldn't have messed with me." I say and I fell him flinch. I was holding him so tight that, I small line of blood seeped out of his neck.

"listen, calm down, it wasn't enough to kill you just to make you a little more high and aware then usual." He tells me calmly. I let go of him and stepped into the light, opposite of the two boys. Now that I have a better look at them, they were obviously twins. They had the same brown shaggy hair, Reni's a little neater, with crystal blue eyes. They were also both wearing baggy clothes. At the most I would say that they were 18.

I held my knife out at him showing that I could attack any moment. "Really? that's why I was in the hospital right? I had a fucking heart attack because of what you did!" he looked up at me with surprise.

"W-what?" he says in a some-what shaky voice.

"Yeah, the police had to investigate my house, and they found everything. I might get locked up because your such a dumb ass." his gaze was similar to disbelieve.

"There is no way I would try to hurt you. I don't even know you. Think about it, if you would have been killed then, the Uchiha force would start sniffing around and I could get caught. I wouldn't do that, because I cant get arrested anymore. I've been relocated already. Next time I get caught, I'm in jail for good." Riko's logic did make sense. I was starting to believe this fool. That wasn't good, that meant that he wasn't lying. No matter what I can always trust my senses. They have never once been wrong.

That meant something else went down, what I didn't know.

I was currently laying on the leather couch, back up staring at the package filled of small white powder. I got up and put that bag into the hutch. When I was finished, I walked back to the couch, right as I sat down, the doorbell rang. I sighed as I got up from the couch to greet what I assume is Itachi.

I was right, it was.

I opened the door to see a god dressed in black, he had an eyebrow raised and he had on a small smirk. "nice house." he tells me in the quiet voice. Gentle and dangerous at the same time. I just stared at him.

"It's smaller than it looks" I tell him. That was a lie, it was actually a LOT bigger than it looked. To be exact about 5 times bigger. 6 if you include the pool and hot tub out back.

I moved aside and let him in. When he moved by me, I saw his backpack, most likely full of workbooks, and textbooks. I lead him to double doors, which opened to show a grand staircase to match, the other one except this one lead down, not up.

We slowly walked down it, me in lead. When we got to the first floor of the basement I took a sharp left, and entered a doorway that lead to a huge office. I wasn't kidding, this office could be the size of some small houses.

It had everything business like that you could think of. Desks, tables, chairs, rows of laptops, computers and printers, bookcases filled to the top of business type books. There was more of those though, in the library.

I motioned for him to follow me to the table that could seat about four people. It was a simple oak table with two chairs on each side. There was eight other tables just like it, in this room. "Where do we start?" he sat down across from me and got out a couple of books.

"Lets start with the levels of treatment, the first level is simple, one session talking….

-

-

-

10 minutes later I was doing the workbook problems from earlier today.

_1. A women who just got out of an abusive relationship with a man, shows up at your office. What level of treatment does she need? __**level two**_____

I quickly finished it, but continued to stare at the paper. I somehow thought about what happened earlier with Riko and Renji

_Flashback_

_I put my switchblade away and stared at Riko, "and your absolutely positive that you didn't put to much of that shit in my stuff?" I asked him in a dead serious voice. He nodded his head yes. I sighed and thought of what could have went wrong. Maybe since, I over dosed, I took in a lot of the chemical. Probably, I shouldn't be worried. But if that's the truth then why do I have this sinking felling in the pit of my stomach. I ignored it as I looked at them._

"_So, I want about 150 worth, and I swear if there is anything in it I will kill you." Riko flinched and then shortly after nods. Riko started smiling like he was out of trouble. "What?" I ask him harshly._

"_Nothing, just you don't see many girls that could put up the front that you do. it's not normal to see pink haired chicks, hot and dangerous." he said with a smile that turned into a smirk. _

_I tried to ignore what he said, I turned my head in the opposite direction, I saw a couple sleeping bags, and a bag of freshly opened chips. I instantly knew what was going on. Riko and Renji are homeless. It struck something in me. I don't know what, but I knew what I had to do._

God, I'm going to end up getting my self killed, I don't even now these people. _I thought to myself._

"_Listen, meet me here at the same time tomorrow. You better be here. Got it." I tell them both with a small smile. _

_Renji looked at me curiously, "Why, are you going to turn us in. listen lady we don't have anywhere else to go. We're just trying to get by as it is." He tells me, with a serious expression. I'm starting to understand these two. _

_Riko was like Naruto in a way, he was joking and love-able. Obviously a prankster type kid. Who most likely gets in trouble a lot._

_Renji on the other hand, kind of reminds me of a mix between Neji and Shikamaru. He's smart, observant. Unlike his brother he knows how to be quiet. He most likely a father type figure to Riko, and the more responsible._

_Then again , this is just me being way to over observant as usual. For all I know these two could be psychotic serial killers. Riko handed me a Ziploc bag full of white powder, and I gave him $150 dollars cash. _

"_No, I promise. You have my word." he looked like he believed me. I turned around to leave and I realized something, they don't even know what my name is. "By the way, I'm Sakura." they both nodded. I sighed as I walked out of the alleyway_

I'm getting way to soft. _I sighed to myself as I pulled out of the parking lot. _

_End flashback_

I was brought out of my thoughts when Itachi grabbed the workbook under me and pulled it so he could read it. He used a red pen and graded it. "You got them all right." he says in his usual voice. He just sounded so uncaring.

"Good, does that mean you can leave?" I ask him, as nicely as I thought I could. He looked over at me and nodded no. I was about to scream why but he got there before I could.

"I know you have some kind of substance abuse, it was obvious yesterday. I wish to know what you did?" _Uchiha say what? _I started to panic. How in the hell did he know that? Maybe I should just play it cool, and pretend like I don't know what he is talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say as I stood up from my chair and motioned for him to follow me as I picked up our books and walked to the door.

"Your lying. I can tell, the way you looked down and to the left, it means your lying." he sounded slightly harsher that time. If it was possible. I was seriously screwed man. How does he know this shit?

"What does it matter, I'm off of it anyway." I had my back facing him as we walked up the stairs so he had no way to tell that I was lying at all. We reached the top with out him saying anything. I hope he was giving up on what he was saying.

Suddenly I was turned around and slammed into the wall on the main floor right opposite the stairwell that lead down. I was being held by my shoulders, Itachi had a pretty firm grip on me. I noticed then that I was about a head shorter than himself.

"I don't believe you." he states simply. I could feel the warmth that radiated off of his body even though we were not touching other then his hands on my shoulders. I could feel his warm breath that came out of his mouth in perfect timing, the way it smelled like mint. He himself smelled like rainwater and leaves. He was so intoxicating. I could barely feel the heat coming into my face.

Why does he have to be so god damn sexy all the time, I almost cant think with him this close to me.

"Believe what you want, but it is none of your business." I make sure to not let any of my inner feelings out as I say this. He looked satisfied by my answer, and he walked away form the double French doors that lead outside. I stay rooted in my position until I hear cabinets opening from the kitchen. I quickly walked there and saw him searching. For what I didn't know. I guess it was this 'substance' that I was abusing. That's nonsense though, I'm not an addict on either drugs or alcohol. I could stop whenever I want too.

I realized too late that he was standing over the hutch about to open the drawer. "NO don't-" I practically scream at him as him opens it and pulls out my Ziploc bag full of cocaine. I scramble in my mind to think of an explanation. I run to him and grab it out of his hands and shove it back into the drawer, and slam it closed. I went on defense, "What the hell gives you the right to go through my stuff, huh?!" I yell at him. Before he could answer I shove him out the front door and throw his bag at him. I quickly close the door behind him.

I sink to the floor with my back against it while I listen for Itachi to walk away, but before he does he whispers one thing that had my heart beating.

"No wonder Hinata came to me for help."

* * *

**I know I said I would do this in Itachi Pov but, I had a few people say that it wouldn't be that good, so I decided i would do it a different time, besides, ALOT happened in this chapter. **

**Saki met Riko and Renji, she finds out Hinata went to Itachi, he found out about oneof her problems...she is still denying everything. ugh, stupid saki!**

**So what do you think?? TELL ME!! REVIEW!!**

**BTW LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, THAT'S WHY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET IT OUT TO YOU.**

**-MEL:)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	11. My good deed of the day

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**Addicted**

**Chapter 11- My good dead of the day**

_Recap_

_I realized too late that he was standing over the hutch about to open the drawer. "NO don't-" I practically scream at him as him opens it and pulls out my Ziploc bag full of cocaine. I scramble in my mind to think of an explanation. I run to him and grab it out of his hands and shove it back into the drawer, and slam it closed. I went on defense, "What the hell gives you the right to go through my stuff, huh?" I yell at him. Before he could answer, I shove him out the front door and throw his bag at him. I quickly close the door behind him._

_I sink to the floor with my back against it while I listen for Itachi to walk away, but before he does, he whispers one thing that had my heart beating._

"_No wonder Hinata came to me for help." _

_End recap _

_Before I leave, brush me teeth with a bottle of jack, cause when I leave for the night I 'aint coming bac- _I slammed my fist into the radio. I groaned with frustration. I pull my head out of the pillow and am greeted by blaring taunting sunshine. Groaning again, I shoved my head once again under the pillow and pulled the covers over my head. I just lay there and think to myself.

After what happened yesterday with Itachi, I don't know what to do. When I look up at my alarm clock, it says '6:45', I should just now be picking out clothes to put on for school, but I feared that if I moved to quickly, I would throw up.

_Oh well, I'll just skip today. _I thought happily with a smile, of satisfaction. _Back to sleep_ I think just before I go back to unconsciousness.

_6 hours later (12:45)_

I was slowly brought out of my dreamless sleep when I heard my Iphone ring. Thinking of which, it still needs to be replaced. My friends were probably eating lunch, and they are calling to see where I am. I gave myself a small smile, as I literately rolled onto the floor to reach my phone which was placed on the ground. (By the way I cleaned my room)

Not bothering to look at the caller ID, I answered it before it quiet ringing. "Yeah?" I ask in tired voice.

"Hn." strangely enough I would know that grunt anywhere. In the least, I was astonished he was calling me. Wait how did he get my number?

"Itachi, why are you calling me, and more importantly, how the hell did you get my number?" I ask with a little fury now. I could practically feel the cold hard currents of anger coming off me. Similar to black lighting on a stormy day. Let's just say I was not a happy camper right at the moment.

I continued without letting him speak a word or in his case a grunt, "What the fuck were you trying to pull yesterday, huh? What the hell gives you the right to act like that to me? You barely even know or understand me. For all the fuck you know, that could have been powdered sugar in that bag, but no you just come out and accuse me of everything!" I yell at him as loudly as I could. Then my eyes widened a fraction, I just basically admitted that it in fact was drugs. When he was at my house, he didn't accuse me of anything.

_Well, Fuck Me. _my inner mind said.

"Sakura I never accused you of anything, but you did just admit that it in fact was not something other than drugs." I groaned to myself, for what felt like the millionth time today.

All I could think to do was scream, so I did, but not before hanging up on that asshole.

* * *

I knew I was right in my assumptions when that little shy Huuyga came up to me and practically begged for me to help Sakura. Saying that she believed Sakura had a problem with some kind of drug abuse. It made me think of when father was telling us about the girl who got arrested and was apparently extremely rich. Just like Sakura. It was Sakura who was in that jail cell. She does not look innocent, by any means necessary. She just doesn't look like she picked this way of living -whatever it may be- it picked her.

Now all I can do is wait for her to come to me. She will. They all say that. They don't have a problem, and that they're fine, but just like always, something happens, and they are the ones coming begging for help. She defiantly will.

I'm not sure what kind of addiction she has but, in time I will. Sakura wouldn't dare go to a professional, because she knows that, they keep personal files on people, and it will be on her permentant files. Why that would bother her, I have no idea, but I intend to find out. Not only that, but everything about her. She interests me. A lot.

* * *

I look at the clock and realize the time. '1:30'. I needed to leave here in about 10 minutes to get to the mall to meet Renji and Riko. I still can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm starting to think that I'm mental.

I sigh as I walk down the stairs to the main floor, and into the kitchen to find something to eat. I looked around the room trying to find something, anything to eat. To bad I didn't have anything in here at all.

I gave myself a smirk and ignored my tumbling stomach and walked into the living room, and straight to the hutch. I put my hand on the handle and pulled my mirror out as well as the Ziploc bag.

I'm guessing you guys know what I did.

_10 minutes later _

I pulled out off my drive-way and onto the highway. I couldn't bear the silence anymore so I turned the radio on, and happily drove. After a while one of my favorite songs came on.

_I'll life I'mma do it and do And if you don't like it its cool fuck you(Aaaa-aaa)__Can't tell me nothing now baby I know how to fly(Haaa-aaa)Can't nothing hold me downI'm going to touch the sky (ooo-ooo)Can't nothing no , hold me down(Oo-oo-oo)Can't nothing no, hold me down (ooo-oo-oo)Can't nothing no, hold me down (ooo-oo-oo)Now watch me now watch me watch me shut this thang _

_Sube sube, hasta las nubes,Para adelante, no mires pa'tras _

_I hit the check pot check,Check, check, check, check, check , chingReal peoples do real things on the road to get diamond ringsMoved up from the streetsGraduated hustla' on it's way to a entrepreneur undefeated_

_Now baby save meFrom the game before replacementMy life's a movie, call me Martin Scorsese_

_I can get less if you love me or hate meLife's a bitch now fuck you and pay me_

_Sube sube, hasta las nubes,Para adelante, no mires pa'tras _

_(Ooo-ooo)Can't tell me nothing nowBaby I know how to flyy (flyyy)(Haa-aa)Can't nothing hold me downI'm going touch the sky (skyy)_

_(Oo-oo) (oo-oo) (oo-oo)(Wuu-uu)_

_Lose my mind now honey nowPay me whats you own me my mensA hurricane you should see the way she glow itI dont make it rain i Speak that global warmingThis same no biggy aint ready to dance_

_Now baby save me from the game before replasmentMy life's a movie, call me Martin ScorseseI can care less if you love me or hate meLife's a bitch now fuck you and pay me_

_Sube sube, hasta las nubes,Para adelante, no mires pa'tras _

_(Ooo-oo)Can't nothing hold me downI'm going touch the sky(skyy)(Ooo-ooo)Can't tell me nothing nowBaby I know how to flyy (flyyy)(Haa-aa)Can't nothing hold me downI'm going touch the sky(skyy)(Oo-oo) (o-oo)_

_(Ooo-ooo)Can't nothing noHold me down(Oo-oo-oo)Can't nothing noHold me down(Ooo-oo-oo)Can't nothing noHold me down(Ooo-oo-oo)Now watch me now watch me watch me shut this thang_

_It's my life I'mma do it and doAnd if you don't like it it's cool fuck you_

Like always I smiled as I listened to that song. Soon after the song, the two radio hosts came on the air, "Hey all you 104.9, fans that was Shut It Down by Pitbull, featuring Akon." the first man said. He had a deep voice, which was sort of scratchy and smooth, at the same time.

I sighed as I listened to the commercials on the station. I was WAY to lazy to change the radio channel, "So listen up everybody! Come down to city hall tomorrow to meet-" that's when I changed the channel to 107.8.

"So I heard that the Haruno's -owners of the eclipse stores all around the world- daughter was spotted around town. Her name is Sakura Haruno." I almost had an accident when I heard this. I _accidentally _swerved into the lane across mine and over the double yellow lines. I quickly shift my steering wheel as I hear the stupid horn of the car behind me. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, I was breathing rapidly. I forced myself to focus as I looked up at the road and continued to listen to the radio.

"Yeah I heard that too, apparently the gossip was heard from four different people, who messaged it to us, on our website." the next girl said. I was too furious to think about the way their voices sounded to me right now.

How could they know about me being here? Yeah my friends know who I am, but I know they wouldn't day anything to a radio station no less. I continued to think about this as I stopped at a red light. Okay the only people who know I'm here are, the sales lady at eclipse, who could have told people. Also the doctor Takeshi and the police officer Kabuto. I am also aware that the chief Fugaku knows who I am, but that's only because I told him myself. Any Uchiha would most definitely not gossip. A police officer isn't suppose to tell others about the cases they work on. I would put money on the sales lady and who ever she told.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel until I saw them turn white. I was brought out of my staring when I heard yet another car horn I immediately looked up and saw the light was green. I felt kind of embarrassed. I wonder how long I was sitting here. I slowly drive forward. About ten minutes later I reached the mall I sighed as I got out of the car after I parked in a parking space.

I still can't believe what I am about to do. Damn I might as well be crazy, I barely know these people, for all I know they could kill me. I guess the sympathetic side of me was showing when I said to meet me here again. Also I can relate to them, besides them being homeless and me being one of the richest people alive. Our situations are the same though, we're both alone. Well from what I could tell. Like I said, I might be crazy, who knows.

I once again walked to the back of the mall, into the abandoned alleyway. I saw just who I was looking for, Riko and Renji. The looked hesitant with a gun held in Riko's left hand. We were silent as I raised my hands and showed them that I wasn't holding a weapon or anything. I rolled my eyes with annoyance. My eyes almost widened when Renji casually said 'lift your shirt up'. I realized it was so he saw that I wasn't wired. I slowly lifted up my shirt just to show my abs, and I turned to show my back, that also wasn't wired.

"Good" I ask him with annoyance, he merely nodded his head and I lowered my shirt. He lowered his gun and stuck it in his waistband and pulled his shirt over it, effectively hiding it from view.

"So, why are you back here, if your not here to rat us out." Renji asked, with a look of disbelief. Surprisingly they were both wearing the same outfit that I saw them in the other day. That little detail, gave me more confidence on my decision. I smiled as I motioned for them to follow me. Once again they were hesitant, but soon followed me.

I talked to them as we reached the front of the alleyway. I turn to face them as I speak, "we're going shopping."

Yeah I'm not crazy, I'm insane.

-

-

-

After heavy convincing and blackmailing we finally entered the mall, and by the way when I say heavy convincing, I emphasis heavy.

I was walking in the middle off them I started talking to them, "so what kind of clothes do you guys like?" I asked them with a quiet voice as we stepped through the doors of the mall entrance. They looked at me skeptically, as if sizing me up.

"Umm, it doesn't matter, I guess." Riko said in a low voice. This was surprising since he was usually super loud. I guess he just knows when to be quiet and serious, much like his twin brother. I knew I was looking too far into things, but I had too. After all I don't know a thing about the two drug dealers.

"Okay, I know this really awesome store." I tell them. They look up at me with small mimicking smiles present on their faces.

"Wait, how do you expect us to pay for this, as you can tell, we really aren't the richest people." Renji said as he stopped walking altogether, Riko shortly did the same, but I continued to walk as I called over my shoulder.

"Easy" I say as I also stop and turn to face them, "I pay for everything" I tell them, but they are both quick to protest.

"No way, we don't need your charity." Riko says in a small voice, as if he didn't want to say it. Renji nodded his head in agreement with his brother. I looked at them with a glare.

"Who in the hell said I was giving you two charity? Don't worry you'll work it off" they looked at me with surprise, then small smiles on their faces. They looked relieved, and somewhat shocked actually. It wasn't really my plan to pull the whole 'you pay it off' thing, but oh well it looked like it worked.

"Why don't you just take us too a really cheap place, so that we can pay you back right know." Renji said to me. I have a better idea now that I think about it some more.

"Or I could take you a really awesome store, and you can get whatever you want for free." _awesome store my ass. _I thought to myself, as I lead them through the mall.

I didn't like to play the 'I'm Sakura Haruno' card but I knew I could get anything in Eclipse for free if I did. Come to think of it, I could probably get anything in the whole mall for free. In the shopping industry, the Haruno's are like royalty. I personally don't like it at all. I'm just glad they don't recognize me too easily. After all, I really have never been here before, and Kohona is a really small town.

"Free?" They both said to me, obviously not believing me. I gave them a look begged them to ask me more. They smartly shut up. I smirked as we meet our destination, Renji looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as if questioning me what the hell we were doing at this rich kid store. Riko wasn't paying attention at all; he was more interested in the display case next to Eclipse. I rolled my eyes when I saw the sign for the store 'Victoria's Secret'. _Typical man. _

They clearly didn't want to follow me into the 'rich kid' store, so I effortlessly pulled them along into it, and immediately went to the boy's side of the store which was located on the right half. See our stores work a certain way. The boys section was on the right half, and the girls on he left. The jeans and other bottoms were always in the front on both sides as well as the shirts, dresses, etc. in the back, along with the accessories. The dressing rooms were shared by both genders (not in the same rooms you perverts) so they were placed in the middle. While the cashier was in between both sections on the very end.

"okay you two pick out what ever you want, okay I'm just going to go look at the girls section." I tell them with a smirk… again.

"Are you high?" Riko asks me. Renji glares at his brother telling him by his eyes to shut up. I couldn't help myself but laugh out loud. It took me a good 20 seconds to control my giggling fit. I eventually stopped and looked at them.

I walked away, and over my shoulder I called, "probably". When they were out of sight, I looked around for a sales lady…again, and there she was. The same girl that helped me when I was here with Hinata and Ino. She saw me and, ignored the customer she was working with and ran over to me. _What a bitch _I angrily thought. This was going to go wonderfully.

"Hello, Mrs. Haruno! Umm how can I help you?" she asked me with a large smile, she was standing up straight and trying to look professional, I emphasis trying. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked over to see the two twins just standing there looking around without actually moving.

"Look, you see those two boys over there? Well I want you to treat them like you treat me, and I want you too give them everything they buy in here free today as well. I will personally come back at a different time to take care of it? Understood?" I don't like acting like I owned her, but I need to intimidate her enough so that she will agree without a doubt. Currently after talking to the lady that I really don't like, she was helping the two young boys.

After 20 minutes of them shopping, and me pretending to shop, but really sitting at the managers office in the back, I was looking at how the run things around here. I saw many flaws but I chose to ignore them. We were walking out of the mall doors, and headed to my car and away from the alleyway, which didn't sit well with Renji and Riko, "HEY, where are we going?" he asked me with surprise, but they didn't stop. I continued on where I was going without responding, to there questions. When I pulled out the electric remote for my car they looked of understanding but, confusion at the same time. I popped the trunk for my Mustang, and I put all of our bags in. honestly there wasn't much room left after I did. I went all out and bought them everything at the mall. Well it wasn't really _bought _per say yet.

I shut the trunk and turned to them. "Get in" I didn't let them protest, I held my hand up to them before they could object. "Let me rephrase that. Get in NOW." I said in a harsh voice. They did as told. Riko sat in the back while Renji was seated in the passenger seat. Once I was in the car with the keys in the ignition, I pulled my baby into reverse.

We were all silent in the car. I took this time to analyze them further.

Renji was a really quiet person, he rarely talked, and when he did, it was only when it was absolutely necessary. Riko was the opposite, he talked whenever the given choice, except when he knew to shut up. Which was right now for example.

After about five minutes of silent driving, I turned into a restaurant district, and turned my car off in between a couple restaurants. I said a couple simple words that came out a little harsher then I meant.

"Pick one."

* * *

As we walked out the doors of McDonalds (its true they're everywhere) we headed back towards my car, when we all successfully entered the car, I turned to them with I hoped was an innocent voice. "Do you guys have all of your valuables with you?" I bet that question sounded stupid because they both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Umm, yes" Riko said with a forced smile. Renji wasn't even paying attention from the passenger seat; he was just sitting there staring out the window. I sighed as I once again started the car.

We were in the car for about 5 minutes when Renji finally said something.

"Where are you taking us?"

"To your new home" I replied in the same voice.

15 minutes later

I was pulling up the drive way very slowly; we were about half way up it so the two boys in the car haven't seen anything yet. I smirked when I saw their reactions in my mind. Riko was going to stare with his mouth hanging opened, and Renji was just going to have wide eyes.

When we pulled up to the closed garage unit, the two boys stared at me car's home with the faces that I thought were suppose to be saved for my house _cough_Mansion_cough. _They haven't yet seen my actual house so I was a little surprised. My thoughts were interrupted by Riko.

"No way dude, were going to be living in this monster of a house!" He said with a huge boyish grin. Ii was starting to wonder what their reactions to my house would be once they got out of my car and saw it. (The back of the car was facing the house)

I did an un-ladylike snort, and proceeded to step out of my car with the other two rapidly following me. "No you idiot's, that's not were your living!" I said in a fake aggressive voice. They looked at me with shock, both of them did. Then since Riko wore his emotions on his shirt, I could see his disappointment.

I could feel this weird tingling in my stomach; it was…it was pity. These two men no scratch that, boys probably haven't had a decent bed in weeks, maybe months and I just gave them a false sense of hope. Only for it to be ripped away. Naw, I was just looking too far into things.

"Oh my god, stop crying you big wimp." I could almost laugh, but I won't. Gosh I'm a bitch. I guess it was time to tell them, before they really do start to cry. Wow, that would be a sight to see, two boys my age bawling their eyes out.

I walked over to them, grabbed their shoulders and harshly turned them around, but before they could speak I beat them to it.

"That's not your house, because _this _one is"

This time when I saw their faces, I really did laugh.

* * *

**omg man, I'm SOO SORRY, I haven't updated for a couple weeks because I'm super busy. I have soccer, basketball, and I have homework, along with school!!! its to much, but I'm going to get better at updating. -sigh-**

**Did you like it? i know there is alot of Riko and Renji, but they are important for this story.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!...please?...**

**-melonie:)**

**p.s soon I'm going to add two summaries for stories on my profie, so i want you guys to tell me which story to do next:) but that wont be for a while **


End file.
